The Tales of the Three Sisters
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: One died, one lied and one survived. They were strong, beautiful and independent. They had conflicting thoughts and mismatched ideals. They were poles apart yet tied together by a common bond of love for their family. Alone they were formidable, together they were invincible. But most importantly, they were sisters. Separate one-shots about the Black sisters' relationship.
1. The Last Time

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything.**

A/N: You do not have to read this in order. Summaries are given at the top of every chapter. Hope you like it! Please review it. (:

* * *

SUMMARY: They say you should never give up three things in life; family, love and your dignity. But what if you can't keep them all? Which one do you choose?

* * *

"_Sisters are a little piece of childhood that can never be forgotten."_

Narcissa Malfoy never cried, because crying showed weakness, and she had been weak only once in her life.

Andromeda Tonks convinced her husband to have only one child. She could never have lived watching two siblings growing up together. She let her daughter marry whomever she wanted, she never wanted to watch her choose.

Bellatrix Lestrange never cared for anyone. Not even her own husband. People said she was in love with the Dark Lord. They were wrong, she was in love with his power, she respected him, she idolized him, she was obsessed with him but she just couldn't care about him. She always feared that the ones she cared about would leave her, like_ she_ had.

* * *

"_Only in the agony of partings do we look onto the depths of love."_

The sky was golden, and children were playing outside despite the howling wind, but _she_ could only hear her mother's words ringing in her ears again and again "If you choose to walk out that door, be warned, you will never be let back in."

_She_ sobbed as she packed all her clothes and books and pictures into two trunks and lugged them to the balcony from where she would depart. _She_ heard the door creak open; a slender girl with silky blonde hair stepped into the balcony with her.

The girl whispered "You're really going to leave?"

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"You don't understand."

"You're leaving us for him?"

"I love him."

"And us?"

"I love you too...I just…"

The girl shook her head and her voice cracked as she said, "You love him more."

"I didn't want to have to choose."

The blond girl was on the verge of tears, "And yet you did. You chose him."

"You'll know how it is when you fall in love."

"Well, then I hope I never do."

"Don't say that."

"If you leave, you can't come back."

"I know. Mother made that quite clear."

"So, you'll never see us again?"

"This...this house...we have great memories here...but...but I need to escape. I can't pretend anymore. I have to break free. I'm sorry, but I have to. Please don't cry."

The girl spoke between sobs "Who'll braid my hair?"

"Winky can do it."

"And if...if a guy breaks my heart? Who will I tell?"

A loud voice shrieked from the adjacent balcony, "Cissy! Cissy! What have I told you about talking to her? She deserves no pity. Leave her be. Come along now. It's time for supper."

_She_ spoke in a soft tone "Goodbye, sister."

The younger girl looked up showing her tear stained face "You…you have no right to call me that."

With that, the girl went down the stairs, her hair bouncing behind her, never once turning back. Bellatrix gave her one last vacant stare and turned away but _she_ couldn't help but notice the tear Bella wiped away.

_She_ looked at her house one last time and then with one pop she disappeared from their lives.

"_It's not the goodbye that hurts, but the flashbacks that follow."_

* * *

A/N: Lots of love to all my readers and reviewers. If you read it, can you please review it? Please. (: Refer to the timeline for any dates you need to know! Chapter 12.


	2. Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. R &amp; R?**

* * *

SUMMARY: The Black family arrive at King's Cross Station to see off Andromeda and Bellatrix. **Year: 1964**

* * *

Narcissa didn't believe in promises. Not anymore.

Andromeda never let anyone call her Andy. Not anymore.

* * *

"_Goodbyes are not forever, not the end; they simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again."_

Andromeda Tonks was standing next to her little sister engrossed in a rather pointless, albeit necessary conversation.

"Andy, are you nervous?"

"What for?"

"Well, it's your first year all alone."

"But I won't be alone. I'll have classmates like Sinita Rosier and Cecilia Malfoy. And Bella will always be there."

"I wish I could come, too."

"Well, you will. Just another two years."

The pretty girl pouted "I'm always the last one."

Andromeda smiled "You won't be last, silly. Reggie will be last."

"But he's a _boy_."

Andromeda laughed "I promise I'll write."

"Everyday?"

"Everyday? I can't..." started the brunette but looking at the expression on her sister's face quickly altered her mind "believe you would even ask that. Of course, I will write every day."

Narcissa smiled appreciatively.

"Will you tell me how it looks?"

"How what looks?"

"The common room."

"Cissy, Mother has told you so many times. So has Bella," said Andromeda in an exasperated tone.

"But I don't believe them…how can it be under the water?"

"Fine. I'll tell you when I write. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Promise you'll never ever forget me?"

"I promise. Never ever."

Narcissa looked like a burden had been lifted off her and she was just about to ask another question when a brown haired boy ran passed them and dropped Andromeda's bag on the floor. He turned around when he realized and picked it up.

He grinned and handed it to her, "Sorry about that."

She was just about to smile back when a pale hand shot out from behind her and whisked the bag away. The lady to whom the hand belonged pulled Andromeda away without a second glance to the little boy.

The lady spoke angrily "What've I told you about people like them?"

"Mother, I didn't know. How can you even tell?"

"Look at his parents ogling at the wonders of a world to which they don't belong. Neither does their filthy son. They're not like us. They…"

"I know. I've heard it before..."

"How dare you? Interrupting me? What has gotten into you? One minute I leave you alone and you've lost your manners. Never mind smiling at that mudblood."

The little blonde girl came running "Mother, it wasn't her."

The lady glanced at the girl "What wasn't?"

"Cissy, stay out of it," warned Andromeda

"It wasn't her fault. It was me."

"Was it now?"

She nodded and Andromeda shook her head.

"What is it that you did?"

"Whatever you're yelling at her for."

"And what is that?"

Narcissa gulped.

The haughty looking women turned to the older one "Looks like you've got her on your side too. Pathetic."

She glared at Narcissa "And you. Listening to her. Come with me."

She put a firm grip on the girl's arm and pulled her forcefully along but not before shrieking "Bella!"

The dark haired witch spun around.

"Take Andromeda with you. And make sure she stays in the right company."

Bellatrix nodded. The lady then pulled the little blonde girl away who squealed "Bye Andy!"

Andromeda waved at the girl "Bye Cissy!"

* * *

Bellatrix asked her "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I smiled at a muggleborn boy."

Bellatrix sneered. "Fool."

"I didn't know."

"That we don't associate with the likes of them?"

"No, that he was muggleborn. He looked just like us."

"Oh dear, you have much to learn. Come sit with me."

"But all your friends are older."

"Don't worry, you know all of them."

She dragged her sister into a compartment. The occupants greeted her and she smiled amicably before taking a seat near the window. As the train started moving she watched her parents who stood expressionless at the end of the platform with the few other purebloods, never once waving. She saw little Narcissa trying to peek through the crowd and Mother holding her down. She watched as her mother placed her hand on the Black crest on her robe and mouthed "_Tojours Pur_". For the first time, Andromeda was glad she was leaving. But one look at Narcissa and she knew she would come back, if not for her parents, for her little sister.

"_Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave_."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :*

If you read it, could you please review it? It means so much and helps a lot! (:

Constructive criticism, critical reviews and any idea are always welcome. :D


	3. Not Allowed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Bellatrix and Andromeda return from Hogwarts for the Christmas break with small secrets of their own. **Year: 1964**

* * *

Narcissa never sung lullabies to her son. She had once loved them, but now they repulsed her.

Andromeda made sure Nymphadora knew how proud she was when she was selected on her House Quidditch team.

Bellatrix never shared her secrets. She no longer trusted anyone. How could she? Her secret keeper betrayed her.

* * *

_"They say the strictest parents create the sneakiest children because it's unrealistic to live your life within such strict parameters."_

It was the day they returned from Hogwarts. Bellatrix had left her trunk near the entrance of the house and ran up to her room. She sat there for a whole hour without once coming down to meet her father or little sister.

"Winky!" shrieked Druella

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Call Bella down for supper."

"Yes, Mistress."

A pretty brunette had stepped into the room. "I'll do it."

Winky looked uncertainly at her mistress who simply nodded.

The girl walked up the staircase and knocked at the door which had labelled in golden writing "_Bellatrix Black". _There was no reply, so she entered the room.

"Hey, Bells."

The dark haired girl smiled and motioned for the brunette to sit.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"You know I can't."

"Well, you can't sit here all Christmas long."

"I know."

"Don't be afraid. Just go out there and say it."

Bellatrix scoffed. "Afraid? I'm not afraid."

"Then, why are you sitting up here?"

"If I tell her, she'll make me resign."

"You don't know that."

"I do. Aunt Walburga was going on about it all summer."

"She has no say in whether you're allowed to..."

"Shhhhh," whispered Bellatrix

Both girls could here light footsteps come near the door, but they soon faded away.

"Mother always listens to her. We both know that."

"Well, I think it's silly, there's no reason you shouldn't be allowed to play."

"There's no reason for half the things Mother tells us not to do."

"How about I tell her?"

"No, she yells at you enough already."

"What if she already knows?"

"She would've said something."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to tell her."

"I want to tell her. I really do. It's just she wouldn't understand."

They suddenly heard a pop in the room. Winky was standing there, fingering the hem of the disgusting cloth she was wearing.  
"Winky is sorry to disturb you both Missus. But Mistress Druella would like Mistress Bellatrix and Mistress Andromeda to come down for supper immediately."

Both girls brushed their hair before descending gracefully down the stairs like they were expected to. All five of them took their places at the table and nibbled on their food never speaking until their mother addressed them.

"Bella, are you alright now?"

She sipped her broth. "I'm fine."

"Is there something you want to tell us?"

She shook her head.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, Mother."

There was silence at the table again but Bellatrix decided to call the attention off herself "How was France?"

"Lovely. Simply marvellous. In fact I feel we should admit Narcissa into Beauxbatons."

Narcissa crinkled her nose and looked at her mother with disgust.

Their mother, however, didn't spare her a glance, "It's really a lovely place. The students are of top class."

"You mean they are of a magically pure bloodline."

She narrowed her gaze and her lips drew into a line but she didn't raise her voice "Yes, Dromeda, they are all of noble lineage."

Andromeda was about to say something else but Bellatrix gave her a warning glare.

Narcissa whined "Mother, I want to go to Hogwarts. Bella and Andy go there. Please, Mother."

"And the principal admits only the best. None of this nonsense of letting muggles learn magic. It will be great for Narcissa," said Cygnus proudly.

Narcissa pushed her plate away forcefully and ran up the stairs.

She heard her mother's shrill voice call out "Narcissa!"

Andromeda got up immediately. "I'll go."

"I don't trust you," replied her mother with a sneer.

"What's there to trust?"

"I don't want you putting any nasty ideas in her mind."

Andromeda looked highly confused.

"Don't think I haven't heard. You and your little library sessions with Gizelle Matthews."

Andromeda didn't even ask how she found out. "What did you do to her?"

Druella simply gave her a stern gaze.

She repeated, louder this time "Mother, what did you do?"

"I sent her a very nice letter saying that if she ever tries to talk to you again, she will have to face the wrath of the Black House."

"Mother, you had no right. Who do you think you are?"

"She had every right. She is your mother and you will listen to her. We told you not to talk to people like them," spat Cygnus.

"It's my life. I will do what I want to and speak to whom I want to."

"No, you will not. Not when you carry the name of Black."

"Well, then, I don't want it."

Druella let out a gust of anger and was about to slap the girl when Belltrix spoke up. "Mother, stop it."

She turned around to look at her oldest daughter, "You! _You _were supposed to keep an eye on her."

"Mother, it's not her fault. She wasn't there when I went to the library. She had practice," said Andromeda immediately.

Andromeda regretted the words the moment they left her mouth and Bellatrix turned pale.

Druella asked "Practice?"

Andromeda stammered " Ch…ch…charms practice."

"Is that so?"

Bellatrix nodded uncertainly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be ashamed."

"Well you can't be good at everything," said Druella, clearly not sympathetic.

Bella nodded nervously and Andromeda averted her gaze.

Then came the voice from the girl running down the stairs. She held a dark green quidditch robe in her hand "Bella! Bella! I didn't know you were in the quidditch team!"

Druella turned around so quickly she might have broken her neck. "Quidditch?"

"I'm sorry mother. I meant to tell you."

"Andromeda, take Cissy upstairs. Now."

"Mother, -"

"Silence. Just take her up."

They did as they were told and walked quickly up the stairs into the youngest girl's room and locked the door.

* * *

They sat there for some time, staring at the stars trying to ignore the voices yelling from below.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE FOR YOUR SISTERS."

"WHAT WILL THE LESTRANGES THINK? AND THE MALFOYS?"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK."

"WELL, YOU BETTER START CARING. I DOUBT THEY WANT A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW WHO HAS SCRAPED HER KNEES WHILE PLAYING AROUND THE FIELD LIKE A MAN."

"Will they ever stop?"

Andromeda remained silent.

"Why are they being so mean?"

Andromeda plastered a smile onto her face. "They're only shouting at her because they love her."

"But why won't they let her play?"

"She's a girl."

Narcissa's eyes turned wider, if possible. "So?"

Andromeda hated lying, but she would have to, for her sister. "We aren't supposed to play sports."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Go to sleep, Cissy."

"You're next, aren't you?"

"What?"

"For talking to the mudb-muggle. Mother was furious when she heard."

Andromeda smiled. "Don't worry."

Narcissa rolled over to the other side of the bed and shut her eyes trying to fall asleep. Andromeda sang softly;

_"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, everything's gonna be more than fine. Think of your sweet little doll tonight and dream of the stars shining bright. The night is dark, lovely and deep and waits for you to fall asleep._

When her sister finally fell asleep she walked to her room and sat on her bed until Bellatrix showed up twirling her long black curls. "It's your turn."

"I know."

"Try not to talk too much."

"Don't think they'll give me much of a chance to."

Bellatrix smiled a bit and hugged her sister. "Go on, now. It's better to get it over with."

"So, you aren't allowed to play?"

Bellatrix shook her head.

"But, you're going to play?"

"This time I'll make sure they don't find out."

Andromeda smiled despite herself. "Night, Bella."

"Night, Andy."

* * *

"Mother, you called?"

Druella smiled sinisterly at Orion. "There she is. Our muggle loving daughter."

Andromeda thought to herself, 'That's the only thing you'll ever be right about."

Andromeda looked up defiantly and her mother placed a Silencio charm as she started to yell.

_"The woman who follows the crowd will usually go no further than the crowd. The woman who walks alone is likely to find herself in places no one has ever been before."_

* * *

A/N: Review it, please. I hand out virtual cookies. ;)


	4. And Sisters We Shall Be

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Bellatrix is getting cold feet before her engagement. **YEAR: Late 1969/ Early** 1970

* * *

Narcissa heard Daphne and Astoria talking to each other, on the night before the wedding. It broke her heart.

Andromeda never promised her daughter anything on the eve of her marriage. She could never bring herself to.

Bellatrix resented her marriage to him. Not because she resented him, but because if she hadn't left, then maybe, just maybe, Andromeda would have stayed.

* * *

_"He took my heart, so, I'm stealing his name."_

A dark haired girl sat at the corner of the room, hugging her knees, dressed in a sheer cloth that barely covered her. She sat alone, the door to her room locked but the window open as she watched people stream in to their house. They wore fancy dress robes, and expensive jewellery and had styled their hair in all possible ways. They were laughing and gossiping and it disgusted her.

A soft knock came on the door. She ignored it. It came was louder this time. She flicked her wand lazily and the door opened. Andromeda came in wearing a green dress and emerald earrings. Other than her short hair, she looked completely unrecognizable. Andromeda smiled and she motioned for her to sit.

"You should get ready, Bells."

"I don't want to."

"The guests have arrived."

"I can see."

"You're not even dressed yet."

Bella smirked. "Evidently."

"Mother's already yelling."

"Isn't she always?"

Andromeda laughed but picked up the black gown from the floor and handed it to her sister. "Put it on."

Bellatrix reluctantly pulled the gown over her head and Andromeda zipped her up.

Andromeda grinned when she saw her. "He's a lucky man."

Bellatrix smiled feebly and put on the deep red ruby necklace her mother had gifted her.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I'm fine."

"Bella."

"I don't know if I want to get married."

A very elegant looking young girl entered the room dressed in pale blue satin, her blonde hair put into an intricate bun, a pearl necklace hanging from her delicately curved neck. She closed the door behind her and sat in the armchair that was placed near the fire.

"Mother says you'll have to come down now."

"She knows."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to get married."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "There's so much responsibility involved. I'll have to start thinking in terms of 'we' and I'll have to be all lady like and I don't know how I'll be able to do it."

"Bella, you'll be fine. You're good at anything you do. And he loves you, you deserve that."

Bellatrix smiled gratefully at Andromeda. "I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you too. You can come visit us anytime."

"No, she can't," added Cissy.

Andromeda looked at her younger sister curiously.

"Don't you realize, Andy? Today, she'll get engaged and tomorrow she'll be gone. She'll never visit. We can only meet her when there's a party or something."

Bella frowned, "She's right."

"I'm right but that's how it has to be. Bella, don't be stupid. We've been planning this for ages. Everybody is already here. You can't change your mind now."

"What will I do without you both?"

"Then, don't go."

"Cissy, you're the one changing your mind every two seconds."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't want you to leave. It's not fair."

"What do you mean, Cissy?"

"You'll get married and then so will Andy and I'll be left all alone. What if no one even marries me?"

At this, Bellatrix and Andromeda burst into laughter and Narcissa looked infuriatingly confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cissy," Andromeda spoke between her laughing spurts, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Narcissa didn't find this the slightest bit funny and glared at the two of them.

"Cissy, Mother hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told me what?"

"You've already had seventeen marriage proposals, but every single one has been declined until both your ugly sisters get married."

"You're joking."

"Ask Mother, if you want."

"I heard the Malfoy's are willing to pay five thousands galleons to have you."

Narcissa laughed "You both aren't ugly."

Bellatrix cackled. "Tell that to the Nott's."

Andromeda giggled "What is it that they said? Our son isn't very fond of girls with…uh…"

"- Dark hair. As if. His girlfriend used to have black hair. They just wanted Cissy. Tried to be subtle about it," added Bellatrix with a smirk.

Narcissa blushed. "But I still don't want you to go."

"Let's promise each other, we'll never let anything come between us. Never," said Bellatrix after a while.

The two girls nodded and held hands with Bella.

"We are sisters," whispered Narcissa.

Andromeda smiled. "And sisters we shall be."

A shrill voice came from outside the door, "If you three don't get downstairs in the next five minutes, I will personally come in and drag you out, no matter how you look."

The girls exchanged annoyed looks and started putting on their makeup.

"At least both of you will have the same last name," said Narcissa rather bitterly after a while.

"What?"

"Lestrange."

"To be honest, I don't really like that name."

Bella tried it on her tongue. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Narcissa scrunched up her nose.

"Andromeda Lestrange sounds worse."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not marrying Rabastan," muttered Andromeda softly.

"What was that?" asked Bellatrix sharply.

"Nothing."

"I could've sworn I heard you say something."

"I didn't."

Bellatrix gave her one last sinister stare before starting to apply gloss.

Then, the three girls ushered out of the room and descended gracefully down the stairs. They were about to enter the hall where all the guests sat when Bellatrix stopped.

She looked nervous.

Andromeda placed a hand on her shoulder "Bella, this is what we are meant to do."

"I know. I know"

"Bella, go."

"You'll always be there when I need you, right?"

"Of course.

"Both of you."

"We're with you."

With that, the three regal beauties adroitly entered the room. Jaws dropped, heads turned, stares lingered, gazes shifted, conversations stopped midway and words faltered but the three girls walked, not bothered by it. They knew their presence was special and rare. They knew they were beautiful. They had seen all of it before, they knew words weren't enough to describe their elegance. They were perfect and secure. Or so everyone thought.

The girls stood next to their mother, their expressions unreadable, their heads held high, never looking at anyone in particular, dressed in gorgeous gowns and expensive jewelry. Their mother greeted the guests with a dramatic, "Welcome, one and all". The guests raised their glasses and together the girls flashed their dazzling smiles. They mingled, talked and dined the whole night long, never once complaining, never once objecting to anything anyone did. They didn't want to, but they did it, because they were born Blacks. They were raised Blacks. And Blacks they shall be.

_"I jump from the highest cliffs because I know you'll be there to catch me if I fall."_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading (:

See that box down there? Just type what you thought over there and you will make me a very very happy person!


	5. What We Used To Be

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Narcissa and Andromeda meet after several years. **YEAR: 1998**

* * *

_"Guilt is bad and sadness is worse but regret is the sickly combination of both."_

Narcissa Malfoy left early from Bellatrix's funeral. Without anyone knowing, she excused herself. For reasons unknown to her husband and child, she insisted on going alone. She wanted to stop having regrets.

Andromeda Tonks hated Bellatrix after her daughter's death. But sometimes in the dead of the night while sitting outside and watching the stars she would see her sister's innocent face and wonder what drove her to be the person she had become. In those moments, she remembered their little conversations and could hear her laugh, and sometimes, just sometimes she didn't hate her.

Bellatrix Black had to kill her. She was on the wrong side of the war, like many others, so she had to die, but Bellatrix had to be the one to do it. She was the living reminder of her sister's mistake, her sister's marriage to the mudblood, she was the reason Bellatrix had been laughed at the Malfoy Manor, but most importantly she was proof that Andromeda had betrayed her family, had betrayed her sisters. And thus she had to kill her.

* * *

_"Forgetting is like lighting a candle. The candle may disappear but the wax will always be there."_

Andromeda sat on a bench in the front of the church near their house all alone. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and there were dark circles under her tired eyes, but somehow she still managed to look attractive. The funeral was long over, but, she couldn't trust herself to leave. She couldn't let her go. She couldn't bear the prospect of going home to find it empty. But she knew she had to, for the sake of her grandson. She hadn't cried. She has been raised never to cry, never to show emotions in front of everyone. She had been raised not to ever let her weakness show. She had been raised a Black, and no matter how much she hated it, a Black she would be.

She felt a presence by her side. There was a sweet fragrance accompanied by it, lemongrass and something she couldn't quite place. She knew who it was without looking at the person. Only she would have the audacity to come here.

Andromeda didn't look up. "You shouldn't have come."

"I know," the woman replied in monotone.

"Then, why are you here? What do you want?"

"To pay my respects."

The older woman's eyes flashed. "Pay your respects?"

She got up, her lips trembling with fury. "What gives you the right to pay your respects?"

The blonde didn't falter one bit. "She's my niece."

Andromeda scoffed, "Your niece?"

The lady averted her gaze.

Andromeda shook her head, "She isn't your niece."

The lady remained silent.

They sat in silence for a few moments before the younger woman said slowly, "We used to be inseparable. We promised nothing would change. What happened to us?"

Andromeda didn't even look at her. The silence relapsed for another few minutes before it was broken by Andromeda herself, "It was her."

"What was?"

"Bella," she held back a sob. "Bella killed my daughter."

Before Narcissa could react, the older lady started screaming, tears streaming down her gaunt, tired face, her voice muffled because of them. "She killed my only daughter!"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Andromeda laughed, a short derisive laugh, "You're not sorry."

"I am. She didn't deserve to die. But you should be proud."

Andromeda looked at her with disgust. "Proud?"

"Your daughter died a brave woman. Died fighting for something she believed in. She died loved by her family and friends. She died a mother. She died making the world a better place for him. And you know what? She died happy. Nymphadora died a hero."

Andromeda was too shocked to speak.

"But have you ever thought of Bella? She died alone, unwanted, abandoned by the ones she loved. She was a fighter but she lost. She –"

"I don't care about Bellatrix!"

"She's your sister."

"She's no sister of mine!"

"Maybe, Bellatrix Lestrange isn't. Bellatrix Black is your sister. No matter what, she always will be."

"I think you should leave."

"Please."

"Now."

"We could make it through this together."

"No. No, don't you dare give me that crap. Where were you when I needed support? Where were you when I married the man I loved? Where were you for all these years? That's right, you weren't here. I don't need you anymore. I have a grandson. I have friends, who have been more of a family than the one I was born with ever was."

Narcissa held back a sob. "Don't say that."

"Leave me alone, Cissy. You're not wanted here. You're not welcome."

Andromeda started walking away her long hair flowing behind her when she heard a soft voice, the one she knew before the first war, the one she had loved;

"Andy, we're sisters."

She turned around, brushing the single tear from her cheek and said clearly, "No, we used to be."

_"Only the good die young."_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! (: I love reviews and constructive criticism. It helps me to write better. Anything you'd like to see?  
I think Narcissa had a connection to her niece as I have shown in The Fairy Godmother.


	6. Moments make Memories

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

Summary: Bellatrix returns to her maternal home almost a year after Andromeda has left them both.

* * *

Narcissa parted with her favourite necklace when she was pregnant with her first child. She sent it to her niece, without a note or a reason. She had to send it to her. It was the only way she could hold on to her favourite sister.

Andromeda knew her daughter didn't like the name. She knew she hated when anyone called her that, but Andromeda had to call her that. It was the only memory of the once beautiful relationship she could hold on to.

Bellatrix was always fascinated by the Dark Lord, but she wanted the Dark Mark only after the traitor left. So she worked faster, better and became one of his most loyal servants. She wanted it only then, because she no longer had anything to lose.

* * *

_ "__We don't remember days, we remember moments."_

Narcissa sat before the antique mirror in the drawing room, brushing her long hair. She looked at her reflection for some time, taking in the folds of her pale skin, the dullness of her once sparkling blue eyes and the fullness of her pink lips. She hated that she was so pretty. She wished she could be beautiful like her sisters. Sister, she reminded herself. Bellatrix had a sort of beauty that was dark and mysterious and allured everyone around her, Andromeda looked gentle with the soft curves of her hips, the lips that were always turned into a smile and the warm brown eyes. And then there was her, Narcissa. She hated that she looked so unlike her sisters, so much like a china doll. Her train of thought was broken by a resounding knock on the door.

"Winky! Open the door," she ordered.

The knock came louder this time and she was forced to get up. She twisted her hair into a bun and walked towards the door. She pulled open the mahogany door and peeped outside.

A slender woman with long dark curls falling haphazardly everywhere, heavily lidded dark eyes and a smirk evident on her face was standing casually outside leaning against the frame of the door.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Won't you let me in?"

"Does Rodulphus know you're here?"

"Do you think I am stupid?"

Narcissa sighed exasperatedly and moved aside to let the woman in.

Narcissa looked at her expectantly but Bellatrix walked up the stairs and into her sister's room.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

Bellatrix carefully slid back the sleeve of her dress to reveal a nasty tattoo on her forearm. It was a dark one that looked like a combination of a snake and a skull.

Narcissa gasped and moved back "Is...Is that…is that the Dark Mark?"

Bellatrix smiled and with a manic glint in her eyes said "Rodulphus and I got the honour together."

"Did it hurt?"

"A bit."

Narcissa didn't seem to be able to process words, so Bellatrix walked around the room waiting for a reply but stopped at the desk. Narcissa paled and looked down.

"What is _this_?" Bellatrix spat.

"N-noth-nothing."

"You've been writing to _her_?"

Bellatrix's eyes were furious and her face was turning redder by the moment. Narcissa flinched but didn't say a word.

"Do Mother and Father know?"

Slowly, Narcissa shook her head.

"She's dead to us. She was dead the minute she left. Do you understand?"

Narcissa averted her gaze.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" roared Bellatrix.

"I do."

With that, she threw the letter into the embers and stormed out of the room.

Narcissa heard her footsteps grow farther away and when it could no longer be heard, she picked up the photograph that had fallen to the floor, when Bella had thrown the letter into the fire and stared at it. It was a picture of a little baby girl with bright pink hair and brown eyes. Scrawled on the back in a neat cursive font was '_Nymphadora_'.

Narcissa sat on her bed for a long time before letting her head fall on the pillow and closing her eyes.

_"Could you tell me the Cinderella story, Mother?"_

_"Cinderella?"_

_"Yes, the one Andy tells me."_

_"Dromeda!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What's this story you've been telling her?"_

_Andromeda looked confused._

_"Cinderella."_

_"Oh, that one. Uncle Alphard took us to a bookstore the other day and I read it there."_

_"Did he now?"_

_Andromeda nodded uncertain as to why her mother was getting angry._

_She stormed out of the room and they heard her yell "Winky! Get Alphard for me now!"_

_"Why doesn't Mother like it?"_

_"I don't know, Cissy."_

_"I like the name Cinderella. It sounds so pretty. Doesn't' it?"_

_"Yes it does."_

_"When I have a daughter, I'll name her something pretty."_

_"Like what?"_

_Narcissa thought for a while before her blue eyes lit up and she said "Nymphadora. It sounds so unique."_

_"But it's a bit long, don't you think?"_

_"That's what makes it special."_

_Andromeda chuckled lightly._

"NARCISSA!" shrieked a voice from below.

She woke with a start and scrambled down the stairs trying to fix her messy hair as she did.

When her mother saw her, she looked at her with disdain.

"The Malfoy's will be here to see you soon. Get ready. Don't want you looking like this."

Narcissa nodded "Yes, Mother."

When she reached her room, she pulled out the gown she was expected to wear and started undressing when she saw the picture on her bed. She picked it up slowly. She wanted to throw the picture in to the flames. She wished she could be like Bella. It had been so easy for Bella. So simple. But she wasn't daring like Bella, she wasn't brave like Andy. She was just Cissy, and so she kept the picture. In the top drawer, below her jewellery box where Mother would never find it. She kept it for years. She never looked at it again, but she kept it.

_"__The past cannot be changed, forgotten, or erased, it can only be accepted."_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! (:  
Critical reviews and constructive criticism are extremely helpful. Thumbs up or down would be good too. Basically, I love feedback.  
I've always thought Narcissa and Andromeda were close, as I have shown in my one shot THE FAIRY GODMOTHER. Take a look if you want a deeper insight into their relationship that remains active through Nymphadora. (:


	7. Little Things

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

* * *

Summary: Bellatrix celebrates her birthday.

* * *

Andromeda made sure her daughter knew how loved she was on her birthday. She showered her with love and praises more than material goods.

Bellatrix never played quidditch after _she_ left. It just brought back too many memories.

* * *

_"Behind every mask, is a face, and behind that is a story."_

Bellatrix lay on her bed, her dark hair sprawled over the silk pillow case, her dark eyes staring at the ceiling as her mother yelled for her to come down. She slowly dragged herself out of bed, and stepped in to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection for some time before turning on the taps of her bathtub. She slipped out of her nightgown and into the bath tub, resting her head on its edge, her body submerged in the warm water and pretty bubbles. She lay there for a while, thinking of the world around her. She scraped the dried blood off her fingers, from the night before. She smiled at the thought of the little mudblood's face as she shoved her against a wall. She heard her mother scream again, so she stepped out of the tub, water dripping from her body. She wrapped a robe around her and dried her hair with a flick of her wand. She twisted it into a braid before trudging down the stairs.

"Morning Bella," chirped Andromeda

"Mornin'," she replied.

"What took you so long?" asked her mother.

"I was getting ready."

Druella nodded almost imperceptibly as her father walked in. The three girls rose as he greeted them with a shake of his head. He held a yellow letter in his hand. He threw it on the table, just in front of Bellatrix.

"What is this?" he spat.

Bellatrix glanced at the letter;

_Happy Birthday, Love._

~R.L

"A letter."

"Don't you use that tone, young lady," Druella warned.

"You've been seeing someone?" asked Cygnus rather flustered.

"So what if I have?"

Cygnus glared at his oldest daughter while Druella asked calmly "Descent?"

"Muggleborn," she replied seriously.

Narcissa dropped her fork and Andromeda chanced a glance at Bellatrix who wasn't looking at her, but their parents remained expressionless.

"I'm only joking."

Druella didn't look convinced.

"Oh Mother. Andy,tell them I'm joking."

Andromeda however, took a little time to reply because her mind was preoccupied with worry of what her parents would say if they knew she liked watching a certain brown haired muggle born boy play quidditch.

"She's….she's just joking."

"It wasn't funny."

"Honestly Mother, I'm not that stupid."

"Who is it then?" asked her father tentatively.

"A Lestrange."

Her mother noticeably relaxed, and her father got up, planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered a birthday wish before apparating to work.

"Your presents are upstairs Bella. Happy Birthday," her mother said matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Come on then, start opening them," Bella ordered.

"They're your presents, Shouldn't you?"

"For Merlin's sake, just open them."

They set to work, opening present after present. The Malfoys had sent her an emerald ring, the Lestranges had sent her a golden anklet with silver bells, the Notts had sent her the classics, and the Travers had sent her a pretty silver tiara. Her aunt and cousins had sent her a deep green gown and several chocolate frogs. Her parents had gifted her a deep red ruby necklace and Narcissa had given her a set of hair accessories that were truly beautiful.

"Don't open it now," whispered Andromeda to her, handing her a box.

Bellatrix nodded and shook the box. She grinned widely. Perfect, it was a broom polishing kit. Only Andromeda could be so thoughtful. She whispered a quick thanks to her before glancing at the last package. It was a tiny one, packed in silver paper with just two letters on it 'RL'.

Andromeda took the hint immediately. "Cissy, let's get started on the holiday homework."

"I don't have any."

"You can help me with mine."

"How can I help?"

"Cissy, stop being so adamant. It's not becoming."

"Fine," she grumbled.

Bellatrix heard the two bickering all the way down the stairs. When she was sure she could no longer hear them, she opened the little package and her heart fluttered to find a beautiful silver heart shaped locket, with two pictures of them inside it. She allowed herself to smile a bit.

Bellatrix wasn't too fond of birthdays. Waste of time, she thought. But this had been different, he had sent her a sweet gift, he would take her out tonight. This wasn't so bad. Because beneath it all, beneath the cold cruel person she pretended to be, beneath the heartless mudblood hating girl she wanted to be, beneath the indifferent cool Black she needed to be, beneath the farce, she was just another teenage girl. Just another teenage girl, glad that her boyfriend remembered her birthday. Just another teenage girl, in love with a teenage boy.

_"Enjoy the little things in life, because one day you'll realize they were the big things."_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't think Bellatrix was always completely mad or evil. Nobody is born that way.

Anyway, tell me what you think. (:


	8. Of Gossip and Blackmail (Part I)

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the characters or the quotes.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Andromeda is in a dilemma; Ted or Bella?

* * *

Narcissa had a little crush on Lucius from the first time she saw him. She only had the courage to talk to him when she was 13.

Andromeda made sure her daughter never blackmailed anyone. She despised it.

There was a reason Rabastan was always with his brother, even after they graduated. He wanted to be there for Bellatrix, he knew somewhere she needed him.

* * *

_"Selfishness is the greatest curse of the human race." – William Gladstone_

Andromeda stood at one end of the great hall, dressed in a light grey gown, her neck adorned with pearls, her short hair pulled back by a set of charms.

"Black," came a deep voice from behind her.

"Rodulphus."

"I know something about you."

"Brilliant."

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Not particularly."

"Well I'm not entirely too fond of keeping gossip to myself."

"It's a dinner party. I am sure there are a lot of people dying for gossip."

"I doubt you'd want anyone else to know this."

Andromeda looked up, her brown eyes locking with the cold eyes of the thickset good looking man in front of her.

"It's about you and the Hufflepuff."

Andromeda noticeably paled but her gaze didn't falter.

"It's a shame really. Absolute shame. Stain to the honour of your family. A Black with a mudblood."

Andromeda's temper flared, "Don't call him that."

"Don't get so touchy, dear. It was mere gossip. I thought I'd let you know first."

Rodulphus started walking away, his dress robes swishing smoothly behind him.

"Wait."

Rodulphus turned, the smirk on his face evident.

"What do you mean first?"

"Well, it would be a total crowd entertainer, don't you think? I see a lot of bored looking people here, it'll give them something to talk about for the rest of the evening."

"How...how did you?"

"Aaah... Speak no more. You want to know how I found out. Well I would love to tell you, but I can't. All I can say is that I have my sources."

He smiled wider, raising his glass to her but she didn't seem amused "What do you want?"

"What?"

"You obviously came here for something. You want me to do something in exchange for this."

"I'm appalled that you think so lowly of me," Rodulphus smiles "but I've always said you are the most perceptive of the three."

"Make your offer."

"If you insist."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"There's always a choice."

Andromeda smiled wryly "Of course."

"Now I don't ask this for myself, but for my family's sake. I need you to make sure Rabastan and Bellatrix break up. I need you to convince her to marry me."

"He's your brother. How could you do that to him?" asked Andromeda disgusted.

"He'll get over it."

"I won't do it."

"It will be easy. Just a casual drop of your name and the mudblood in one sentence and it'll spread like wildfire."

"You can't blackmail me into hurting my sister."

It won't be hurting her. She will be a part of the Lestrange family. Once she marries me, she can do anything she wants with Rabastan."

"Why?"

"So many questions. If I am to inherit my family's wealth, I will have to marry an eligible girl. My future is…well how do I put this...let us say decided. I won't be earning anything."

"So You Know Who doesn't pay you guys?"

Rodulphus' eyes flashed, "The Dark Lord doesn't need to pay us for our services. His mere acknowledgment of us is enough."

Andromeda hid her smirk, "What I don't understand is why Bella. I'm sure there are plenty of purebloods out there willing to marry you."

He moved closer to her, so close she could almost taste the firewhiskey he was drinking.

"Of all the pureblood families I have seen, I do believe the Black one impresses me."

"We're flattered," she replied dryly.

"And your sister does seem to catch eye."

Andromeda watched her sister dressed in a blood red that matched the colour of her lips, her long black hair put into an intricate bun with a few curls framing her face. She watched as she chatted with guests, and sent a small smile Rabastan's way when no one was looking, to which he raised his glass.

Rodulphus' breath tickled her ear now 'So?'

She let out a low breath and moved back "I can't do this to her."

"Not even for Ickle Teddy?"

Her breath hitched and she hesitated, "She won't agree."

"If you convince her well, I'm sure she will. I know you Blacks are sensible."

"But..."

"I'll give you a week. I expect an answer by then. I do hope you choose wisely."

With one last smirk and a light kiss on her cheek, he walked away to talk to some other guests.

* * *

Andromeda stood there for a long time, not entirely sure what to do, draining glass after glass of butterbeer, her mind swirling with thoughts.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" asked Narcissa, who had shown up behind her.

"Stunning," said Andromeda lost in thought, not sure who her sister was even talking about.

"But he's mine."

"What?"

"I mean you can't take him."

"Take him where?"

"Andy! Not so loud. I mean you can't marry him."

"I'm not going to. What do you even mean?"

"Well obviously you're going to get married first. So you get to choose first."

"Cissy, I'm in my fifth year. I'm not thinking about marriage. And more over you're in your third, you definitely shouldn't."

Narcissa eyed the crowd "Well it's just that we hardly have any choice."

Andromeda laughed surveying everyone around them but stopped abruptly when Rodulphus sent a sly grin her way.

"Cissy, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Not here."

"Then let's go upstairs."

"Don't be silly. You know we can't leave right now."

"Fine. In that case, I'm going to go try talking to him."

"You haven't talked to him before?"

"He's a year above me."

"So?"

"Stop badgering me."

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"How do I start?"

"Oy, Oy Malfoy!"

"Andy, don't say Oy, it's so crass."

"Shut up Cissy. Oy Malfoy!"

The pale faced boy with a pointed chin and white blond hair dressed in black dress robes and a green tie turned around slightly and Narcissa blushed.

"There you go. The Oy worked."

Narcissa smiled at her sister and went to talk to the boy who raised his eyebrow when he saw the pretty blonde.

"Learnt that from Teddy did we?"

Andromeda glared at the owner of the voice and backed away.

"Oh, don't get upset. I've only come to say goodbye. I had a wonderful time today. In fact, if you weren't so messed up in your ideals, I may have asked for your hand instead of Bella's."

From the corner of her eye, Andromeda noticed her mother watching her, so she plastered a smile on her face and said as sweetly as she could "Goodbye."

Rodulphus took her hand and kissed it lightly "Your time starts now. Tick Tock. Tick Tock."

Andromeda waved at the Lestrange earning a puzzled look from Bella, a proud smile from her mother, and a wink from Uncle Alphard.

"He's ugly," said Sirius

"Yeah, he's ugly all over."

Sirius made a disgusted face and pretended to gag.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," Andromeda shouted as Sirius ran off to tell his little brother.

"I see you were getting along well with Rodulphus," said Druella with a smirk on her face.

"You have no idea."

Her mother gave her a small smile and a pat on the back and then walked away, leaving Andromeda alone in the now empty hall.

Andromeda sighed and sat down on a chair, smoothening the creases in her dress, thinking of a way to get herself out of the mess.

_"Never make a permanent decision for your temporary emotion."_

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a two-shot. If you read, review it. It makes me happy and encourages me to write more.


	9. Of Gossip and Blackmail (Part II)

Part II

* * *

Andromeda slowly opened the door of her sister's room and entered.

"Bella," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Uhhh... how are things with you and Rabastan?"

"Fine."

"He's a Lestrange."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"He can't get married till his brother does."

"What's your point?"

"Rodulphus seems very nice."

Bellatrix closed her book and looked up to look at her younger sister "Andy, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

"Well, I was talking to him and he seems... he seems a lot like you."

Bellatrix threw her head back in indignation.

"He's got connections. And he's all about He Who...I mean the Dark Lord too."

"Well, yeah, the Lestranges are connected."

"He's been out of school longer. So, you know he's gone up in the Dark Lord's ranks."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up with fascination.

"And obviously I'm sure his wife would be equally...well how do I put this...respected. So I was wondering if you knew anyone."

"Rabastan is good, he treats me well. I mean, I think we are good together. But if Rodulphus is willing to... It would be..."

Andromeda was a bit frightened that her sister had gotten convinced so easily. It frightened her to think that this Dark Lord had so much power over her sister.

"You're willing to give up Rabastan for… getting closer to the Dark Lord?"

"Andy, you don't know what this means. If Rodulphus is higher up, that means I would be to. I'd be on the front lines actually killing those muggles. Working towards a pureblood society," she said her eyes lighting up with a kind of passion Andromeda had rarely seen.

"But what about Rabastan?"

"Are you not hearing me? This is an opportunity of a lifetime. I can't give it up for… love."

"So you admit you love him?"

"I don't love him. I'm just...oh never mind, the point is I think it'll be good if…."

"But Bella..."

"In fact I'm going to go tell mother now."

"Tell mother what?" asked Narcissa who had just entered the room.

"That if the Lestranges ask for my hand, they should accept," said Bellatrix.

"Oh, Bella. You're getting married to Rabastan, that's so romantic!" squealed Narcissa.

"Rodulphus actually."

"What?"

"Oh, Andy, explain it to her. I'm off to tell Mother."

"But why will they ask for you?"

"We are Blacks."

"So?"

"Oh, you have much to learn."

Bellatrix made for the door but Andromeda pulled her back.

"What?"

"I thought I could do this. But I can't," admitted Andromeda.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"Rodulphus made me do this."

"Why?"

"He wants to marry you so he can inherit money."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because he knows something about me."

"What?"

"Bella, I'm dating someone."

"As far as I know, that's not a crime."

"It's a muggleborn."

Narcissa gasped and threw her little hand to her mouth and Bellatrix's eyes flashed, her grip around her wand tightening, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

"Break it off."

"What?" asked Andromeda shocked.

She was expecting an explosion, not a calm order.

"I said break it off."

"Yes, Bella. Mother's going to be furious."

"Well, she has a right to be. Mucking around with that filth. I hope you take baths often."

Andromeda moved her eyes to the floor and kept them there.

"She won't know," muttered Bellatrix.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll marry Rodulphus."

"Bella, you can't do that."

"I just said I'm going to."

"Not for me."

"'What, you'd rather the whole world knows about your illicit love affair?"

"It's okay."

"No. No, it's not okay. It's a disgrace. A dishonour to our family name. I will not let you do it."

"Bella, I'll apologize, they'll yell but eventually they will get over it."

"No, no they won't. Don't you understand? A Black with a mudblood is unheard of and that's how we shall keep it."

"Bella, a Black in Gryffindor is too, but Sirius is living proof of an exception."

"So that's what you want? You want to stand out? Want people to notice you because you're an exception? Is that why you did this?"

"No, no that's not what I meant."

"Then listen to me. I will marry Rodulphus and this will go unheard of."

"Bella, this is ridiculous, you love Rabastan."

"I don't love him. I am simply fond of him. In the course of time, I will learn to be fond of his brother too, and if not I'm sure I can tolerate him. And for that small price I will be closer to the Dark Lord and also make sure your name in blasted off the tapestry."

"I don't care about the tapestry! I care about you. So, stop this."

"If you cared so much, you wouldn't have been with the mudblood."

"Bella this has nothing to do with it. Look..."

"Enough. My decision is final," Bella warned.

She walked away and Narcissa sat in silence watching her older sister's face turn into one of annoyance, doubt and gratefulness.

Andromeda knew this day was coming. The day she would have to let go of Teddy for her family. No, because of her family. She had warned him about it and he hadn't seemed too concerned at the time. He hadn't taken her seriously. She wished she didn't have to, but there was no other choice. If Bellatrix was going to sacrifice so much for her, the least she could do is follow her wishes.

_Dear Ted,_

_We can no longer see each other because...because well you're a mudblood. And I'm a Black. Those two just don't go well together._

_-Andy_

It pained her to write the horrid word. She wished she could have written him a long letter explaining everything and telling him how much he means to her. But it was better this way, short, blunt and absolutely crude, this way there would be sign of possible reconciliation. It was final. She knew it and soon so would he. He would hate her for the rest of his life. Hate she could live with, but never with regret. And so she sent it to him. Just like Bella said.

* * *

A/N: I'm obsessed with reviews. So please review. (:. I'll give you monkeys. :*


	10. After All This Time

**DISCLAIMER": I don't own the quotes or the characters or the universe. Shocking, right?**

* * *

SUMMARY: Bellatrix locks herself in one of the bathrooms of Malfoy Manor soon after the murder of Charity Burbage.

* * *

Bellatrix hated being humiliated by anyone. Especially by the Dark Lord.

Narcissa hated that her sister could still overrule her, after all this time.

* * *

"_Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."_

"Bella! Bella open the door," came the cold voice of Narcissa Malfoy from outside the bathroom door.

Bellatrix waved her wand casting a silencing charm, she no longer wanted to listen to anything. She wondered when her littlest sister's voice had become so cold, so devoid of emotion, so hopeless.

She could feel the door shake as Narcissa banged on it. They were never as close as she had been with the traitor. Andromeda had been their binding force and with her gone, sometimes Bellatrix wondered if they were sisters at all. Where Narcissa was fair, Bellatrix was dark. Narcissa was subdued and Bellatrix was bold. Narcissa was the perfect wife and Bellatrix defied the very laws of womanhood. Where Narcissa would never harm a fly if she could help it, Bellatrix took joy in hurting people. Where Narcissa remained stoic and impassive, Bellatrix's face was always flushed with emotion, her eyes dangerous, and her voice sultry.

Bellatrix slowly got up, and faced herself in the mirror. Her gaunt face, the blood-stained hands and the eyes that looked like they had lived a thousand years, none of her Black looks remained. A stream of sunlight filtered in through the window and lit up a little of her hair, turning it a medium brown. It reminded her of the traitor.

_"Bella! Bella! Not so fast," screamed a little girl as she tried to keep up with her older sister._

_"Oh come on! You haven't reached the best part yet."_

_The two girls ran through Diagon alley while their father walked slowly behind with a stoic expression on his face. His hands were stiffly at his sides as he pretended like he wasn't fond of his little girls._

_When they reached the ice cream shop, both the excited girls sat down, waiting for their Father to arrive._

_"Oh no, now my hair is all out," complained Andromeda trying to push her hair back into the braid._

_"You're so lucky," sighed Bellatrix wistfully._

_"Why?"_

_"Your hair is so pretty, Andy. It's not fair."_

_"Well, so is yours."_

_"No, mine is black and curly. Yours fall in these soft brown waves that go down your back."_

_"But yours is pretty too."_

_"Do you mean that?"_

_"I really do. And if I could, I would give you my hair."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Bella."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because we're sisters silly. And that's what sisters do, they share."_

_Bellatrix smiled happily and chose her favourite flavour while Andromeda fixed her hair._

Bellatrix laughed at their foolishness. She laughed at the stupidity of it all and then she screamed louder than she ever had before, throwing her shoe at the mirror, consequently losing control of her wand breaking the silencing charm and falling on to the floor in a heap.

"Bellatrix! Bella! Open the door! Please!" shrieked Narcissa.

She could hear the soothing voice of the Malfoy calming Narcissa down.

She could hear he sister pounding on the door, but she paid no heed. After all those years, every time she thought of Andromeda, she hurt all over, the pain of betrayal overpowering all her other senses. And in some moments of vulnerability that no one else had witnessed before, she missed her little sister.

With a soft click, the door managed to open and Narcissa Malfoy came inside. Lucius had never seen it before, but his wife sat on the floor next to her sister, her legs folded in a cross.

"Bella, what happened?"

"She left."

Lucius wasn't quite sure what she saw talking about but Narcissa didn't seem to find it necessary to explain.

"She left a long time ago," said Narcissa calmly.

"She left us," repeated Bellatrix.

"She did."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't...I don't know," Narcissa replied truthfully.

"She left us for the MUDBLOOD!" shouted Bellatrix.

"Bella, forget it."

"I'm gonna kill them."

"What?"

Bellatrix's eyes lit up with a different kind of passion, one which Narcissa had never seen.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

Bellatrix whispered, her voice dangerously low, "I am going to kill the girl and her werewolf husband."

"Bella," tried Narcissa.

"I am going to zap the life out of the girl first."

"Don't."

"What's it to you?"

Narcissa didn't flinch. In a soft voice she said, "Nothing. Nothing whatsoever."

Bellatrix cackled "I'll make her pay. The traitor."

"You will not kill my niece."

"What?" Bellatrix growled.

"You heard me."

"Yes, I heard you. Cissy, you're a fool. You and your stupid husband."

"Don't say a word against Lucius."

"Aaaah love. What a fickle stupid thing."

Narcissa scoffed. "What would you know about it?"

"Why do I need love when I have power? Power beyond reckoning."

"Love has a power that you can never have."

Bellatrix laughed. "You sound like that weasel Dumby."

"Don't kill her," warned Narcissa.

"Or what?"

"I'll make you pay."

Bellatrix smirked "I'd like to see you try."

In that moment, Narcissa knew by the expression on her sister's once beautiful face, that she had made up her mind. Narcissa had lost. Again.

Bellatrix left the room, her eyes red, her wand in her hand stroking the mark on her left arm soothingly, a wicked grin on her face, determined to kill the girl and her husband. Because after all this time, the betrayal still pierced her heart, like the sharpest arrow of a quiver, would never be able to do.

_"Sometimes the one you'd take a bullet for, ends up being the one holding the gun."_

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review. If you loved it or hated it, or are completely indifferent to it, tell me and tell me why. Lots of love to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Thanks for reading! I've always thought Narcissa and Andromeda were close, as I have shown in my one shot THE FAIRY GODMOTHER. Take a look if you want a deeper insight into their relationship that remains active through Nymphadora. This is why I feel Narcissa wants to protect her niece.


	11. Never Coming Back

**DISCLAIMER: This is annoying to do over and over again. You guys know I don't own it, right? :P Unless I'm J.K Rowling , in which case, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction for Harry Potter. **

* * *

SUMMARY: Narcissa sits in a room alone, contemplating certain things, an hour before she is to be married.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) was an arrogant woman. Some say that Draco inherited his arrogance from her, not his father. Perhaps they are right. But she was not always this way.

* * *

_"Never depend too much on anyone in this world because even our shadows leave us in the darkness."_

Narcissa Black sat on the small seat attached to the window sill, observing people as they sashayed into the lawns of the Malfoy Manor. From the room she had been given, she could see the ceremony. Sometimes, she wished she could just sit here and watch from afar, sketching the various sorts of people she saw, while she sipped tea. But that was not to be, she could not sit there, for in around twenty minutes, she had to be down at the altar, all dressed up. It was with a rather heavy heart that she set her sketch pad aside and sighed softly.

She looked out once more, scanning the crowd for the umpteenth time, hoping rather irrationally that she would see a shower of soft brown waves or at least the infamous smirk she knew like the back of her hand. But of course, that was not to be. It was not only ridiculous but rather improbable. '_Not impossible though'_, said a voice in the back of her head.

She tried to dismiss the voice, but somehow it insisted on staying, just like her feelings about two certain people insisted on staying. So, she sighed yet again and glanced at Bellatrix. She looked happy, at peace, her arm linked casually around her husband's as she chatted with guests, her sleeve not quite covering the mark that was rather prominent on her pale forearm. It was probably intentional. Narcissa didn't notice that her sisters eyes no longer held love, just greed, lust, and stared at her sister for some time, watching her every move, wishing she too could be so casual, so careless. But of course, that was not to be, instead she was a bunch of nerves who was trying to fit into the picture of perfection.

When she thought about it, things weren't really going her way that day. It was supposed to be her big day, but somehow she didn't feel special, instead she felt rather confined. She wanted to be free. Some times she wished she could have flown away like Andy had. But of course, she would never do that, she loved her family too much, and she couldn't bear to imagine the thought of her mother's heart breaking again.

She ignored the little voice in her head that said '_what heart?_' and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Her eyes became a little misty as she thought of Andy, remembering the times they had spoken of marriage and love. She especially remembered their conversation before Bella's marriage. She had been worried she wouldn't get chosen. She laughed at the stupid thought. They had promised to have each other's backs. '_Liar.'_ she thought bitterly.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Narcissa turned towards the door. But in the corner of her eye, she felt as though she had seen a familiar face, the one she had been hoping for almost as much as Andromeda's. But when she looked closer, it was not Sirius, but his brother.

"They aren't coming," said the lady who had entered the room as she saw her littlest girl gaze longingly out of the window.

"I was...I wasn't looking for them. I just-"

"They left. They made their choice. They aren't coming back," continued Druella like she hadn't heard Cissy.

Her voice didn't falter once, and surprisingly contained no bitterness. Narcissa looked up. Blacks were not supposed to show emotion in front of everyone. She had been taught that since she was a child. Her mother had just broken that rule, for in her eyes, Cissy could see hatred, regret, shame, and longing all at once. It was gone in a second, replaced by a vacant, rather indifferent stare.

"I should be getting ready," muttered Narcissa softly.

Druella nodded slightly.

Narcissa slipped on her intricately netted gown and her mother tied the back of her dress up. With one look at her, she said proudly "You look lovely."

Narcissa blushed.

"Now sit, I'll do your hair."

"I want a braid," said Narcissa suddenly.

"Buns are what we do for weddings," replied Druella as she did the girl's hair.

"I want a braid," Narcissa repeated.

"Don't be silly Narcissa, we don't do braids for weddings,"

"Mother, I want a braid," she said, her tone only a little higher than last time but commanding.

Druella remained silent for some time before folding her hands in her lap and muttering softly with a trace of shame ' I...I don't know how to make one.'

Narcissa bit her lip and pulled her hair in front. "I remember. Andy taught me once."

At the mention of the name, Druella's eyes flashed and her fists clenched, and Narcissa knew she had to apologize but was saved from it by the entrance of her aunt.

"Now, now Cissy. What's taking so long?" came the shrill voice of her aunt.

Narcissa smiled at her aunt, not sure what to say.

"Let me do your hair," she said as she started to wave her wand to put it into an intricate bun.

Narcissa initially wanted to protest, but she knew it was of no use. Her mother was virtually powerless when Aunt Walburga was around and maybe, now that she thought about it, it wasn't a good idea to braid her hair anyway.

"Done," said Walburga proudly.

Narcissa chanced a glance, one last time at the crowd, ignoring her mother's eyes boring into her back. With an inward sigh, she shut the curtains with a flick of her wrist.

_'She didn't need them. They were traitors. She didn't need Sirius with his hilarious jokes and silly pranks and his casual conversations that made her feel like she was a girl, not a china doll. She didn't need Andromeda with her endless stories and advice and her silly letters that made her smile. She didn't need them. They had left her, they hadn't cared. They hadn't looked back. So why should she? She didn't need them. She would spend her life with a man she loved, a man who loved her. She didn't need them.'_

"You look lovely," came the shrill voice of Walburga hat broke Narcissa out of her reverie.

_'You don't need them._'

She closed her eyes for a moment and took one deep breath before tossing her head back like she had seen Bella do countless times before, and tilted her chin up, a haughty expression upon her face as she said coldly, "I know."

_"Arrogance is the camouflage of insecurity."_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. (: Reviews are love. And who doesn't want love? Jilly4ever, you asked for Narcissa's wedding. There will be one on that as well, but I had this idea, which concerns her marriage, so here it is.


	12. TIMELINE

A/N: Sorry, if you thought that it was a new chapter! I just had to post this, to make sure everyone understands the sequence of events, as I am doing separate one-shots that aren't following chronological order. These dates and years must be kept in mind while reading the story.

* * *

**IMPORTANT BIRTHDAYS:**

December 30th, 1950 ~ Bellatrix Black is born.

June 5th, 1953 ~ Andromeda Black is born.

February 24th, 1955 ~ Narcissa Black is born.

November 22nd, 1959 ~ Sirius Black is born.

January 25th, 1961 ~ Regulus Black is born.

August 2nd, 1973 ~ Nymphadora Tonks is born.

June 5th, 1980 ~ Draco Malfoy is born.

**IMPORTANT EVENTS:**

1970 ~ Bellatrix Black marries Rodulphus Lestrange.

1971 ~ Andromeda Tonks marries Ted Tonks.

1975 ~ Sirius runs away from home.

1975 ~ Narcissa Black marries Lucius Malfoy.

**BIRTH YEARS:**

1953 ~ Ted Tonks is born.

1948 ~ Rodulphus Lestrange is born.

1951 ~ Rabastan Lestrange is born.

1954 ~ Lucius Malfoy is born.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I just had to post this, so that everyone knows, when everything is happening. This is the timeline my story will follow.

I have looked at the Black family tree for reference, but haven't followed the year of Bellatrix's birthday. Other than that, everything is as canon as possible. However, since the birth days as such are not given, I have taken complete liberty in making up birthdays except Dracos. Also, the Lestranges and Ted Tonk's birth year aren't given, so I have assumed what I feel is right over there.

If you have any questions or queries regarding this timeline, or you have any thoughts on how it defies logic or doesn't make sense, please let me know. If there is anything you would like me to add, again, let me know.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You make my day. Thank you for favouriting and following! It means a lot! (: Have a great day!


	13. Danger's Doorstep

**DISCLAIMER: Same as all the other chapters. I own parts of the plot, not the world or characters.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Andromeda and Ted have their first conversation, kind of.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks (née Black) asked everyone to play a game of truth or dare on the eve of Ted's funeral. It confused everyone, but she insisted. It was her way of honouring him, or more importantly them. No one ever understood why, but in the back of the crowd, Arthur Weasley smiled fondly.

* * *

_"One universe, nine planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, seven oceans, and I had the privilege of meeting you."_

A few third and fourth years were playing a game of truth or dare by the lake, underneath the tree. The sun was shining brightly and there was a pleasant breeze passing as Andromeda Black and Sinita Rosier walked towards the lake. Andromeda pulled her cloak around her as the breeze grew stronger and sat down, and dipped her feet into the chilly water of the lake. Sinita removed her slippers carefully and then sat down beside her.

There were loud noises resounding from behind them, a mingling of all kinds of laughs as the boys and girls continued playing. Sinita had a strange look in her eyes as she saw a red haired boy with glasses, who had a head boy badge pinned to his cloak pass by them and sit down on the other side of the lake.

"Suppose that's the Weasley," she said lightly.

Andromeda turned around and shrugged.

"He looks good, doesn't he?"

Andromeda didn't turn this time. "He's a blood traitor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, biggest traitors you'll ever find. An aunt of mine, of sorts, married a Weasley. Blasted her right off the tapestry."

"The tapestry?" asked Sinita clearly confused.

"Yeah, the one at my aunt's house. Have you never been?"

"Well, I suppose I have been there. I don't know if I've seen it though."

"Well, that's a shame. Aunt Walburga is always trying to tell anyone she can that we're purebloods. It's stupid, really. Everyone already knows. She likes to flaunt it, though."

Sinita smiled ruefully.

"Well, you should come by this summer. I'm going to stay at my aunt's place. Mother and Father are off to meet somebody. It'll be dead boring."

"Dead boring? I'll tell you what's boring...being stuck at home with a horrid brother."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Oh yeah, he's always running about the house, teasing and taunting. So annoying."

"Well, then you should definitely come."

"Would your aunt be okay with it?"

"Well as long as you throw in mudblood a couple of times, she'll be thrilled."

Sinita giggled and lay her head on Andromeda's shoulder.

"I've always wanted to…." she started and the girls drifted off to their own fairyland.

* * *

"Again! Again!" shouted one of the girls.

The blonde hair boy shook his head. "I'm tired."

Ted Tonks made a chicken noise instead and the girls started laughing.

The blonde haired boy spun the bottle on the ground.

"Your turn, Ted."

Ted stood up and placed his hands on his waist. "All right, let's have it."

"You need to ask someone out," he replied.

Ted shrugged. "Easy."

Rita Skeeter scanned the crowd for an appropriate girl.

She pointed to a girl sitting right beside the lake and said "Her."

"Who is that?" chirped one of the girls.

"Andromeda Black, "came the voice of one of the boys.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Ted Tonks went pale. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him, waiting for a reaction. The breeze was stronger than ever, and the branches rustled. There was a girl's high pitched giggle in the distance, but Ted couldn't hear anything.

"Not Black," he said.

Nobody argued. Everyone knew Blacks weren't supposed to be messed family was full of well connected, dark wizards and dealing with them meant knocking on danger's doorstep. The first time Ted had tried to talk to a Black, her sister had cursed him and he had spent the next three weeks in the hospital wing.

"Not Black," he muttered.

"Oh, don't be a wuss," came the annoying voice of Rita.

Ted's tempered flared. He was not a wuss. "Fine," he mumbled.

He slowly trudged towards the girls near the lake. His heart was beating fast, and he looked around for any sign of the Lestranges, Malfoys, or the Bulstrodes. Luckily, there wasn't anyone near them. Just the two girls. He stopped a few meters away from them and cleared his throat. They didn't turn. He walked a little closer and then coughed softly. The girls turned, and Ted's breath hitched in his throat. The girl sitting on the left, was so beautiful. Her brown hair that fell in elegant waves down her back was flying haphazardly as she tried to push it aside. The sun lit up her bright skin and her light eyes sparkled as she looked at him questioningly. Ted was too distracted to hear what the other girl said.

What do you want?" repeated the cold voice.

Ted shook his head and looked at the owner of the voice. She too was pretty, with dark hair and sharp features, but she lacked the warmth of beauty the former had had.

"I- I want to ask her something," he said as boldly as he could.

Sinita narrowed her eyes sceptically and behind her the other girl flashed him a smile that made his insides tingly. She tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows playfully.

Ted felt more confident than he ever had. He cleared his throat and said clearly, "Alone."

Andromeda watched as Sinita glared at the boy. She watched as he fixed her with an equally rigid stare. She saw the sunlight dance on his brown hair and the dimple that appeared on his cheek when he said something to Sinita. She watched as his lips stiffened as she tried to scare him away and how his fingers twirled his wand lazily. Sinita looked at her, and she nodded. Sinita fixed the boy with one last stare before whispering "Better not do something stupid, mudblood." Andromeda watched his hands clench at the word and his eyes flashed but he remained quiet as the girl left. He turned around and she saw one of the boys by the lake giving him a thumbs up.

She smiled at him and asked "What?"

Ted turned slightly red when she asked him that particular question. Her voice was soft and soothing, and it reminded him of his mother's silk gown at home. He never had many classes with her at school, but the ones he did, she had never spoken, she simply sat in the back, doodling and playing with her hair. He'd never heard her speak, or maybe he had, but the way it sounded now, made him want to float away with her.

She looked confusedly at him as he didn't reply and he turned redder than before.

"I...uh...I wanted to know if you'd like to come to...to Hogesmeade with me."

Ted watched as her light pink lips parted, in partial shock and amusement and her eyes twinkled.

She smiled apologetically, "I already have a date."

Ted nodded, feeling somewhat disappointed, though he wasn't sure why, he hadn't expected her to say yes, it was just a stupid dare.

He placed his arm on the back of his head and his fingers tangled in his hair as he said, " Right. Right."

He smiled feebly at her and walked back towards his friends.

"Excuse me," he heard her delicate voice say.

He turned and looked at her. A small smile played at the corner of her lips as she asked "Can I play?"

It was Teds' turn to be shocked. The Black sisters were aristocratic, royal and sophisticated. They didn't talk to anyone outside their house, unless, of course, to insult them. They didn't enjoy frivolity, and maintained a stoic garb at all times, or so he had been told. He had believed it. But there she was, standing in front of him, smiling as she asked if she could play a common game of truth or dare.

He nodded uncertainly and she started to follow him when a high pitched voice shrieked "Andy!"

The girl turned rapidly. Ted saw as her face mingled into a mixture of fear and defiance.

"What are you doing with the mudblood?" the taller girl asked.

"Bella- Bella, it was just..."

"Enough. Come with me," she ordered.

Andromeda looked down and followed her sister, glancing over her shoulder just once to shoot him an apologetic smile. Ted grinned back. His heart fluttered at the thought that he might speak to her again. But his happiness was short lived, because within a moment, there was a searing pain in his leg, and he looked down to see blood trickling and the last thing he heard before falling down was Bellatrix Black's cackle.

_She was a Black. He was a filthy mudblood. They could never be_. He closed his eyes to shut out the light, the pain was too much, and the day closed on him. No one knew why there was a smile etched on his face as he lay unconscious beside the lake.

_"You never get a second chance to make a first impression." _

* * *

A/N : A review per chapter keeps me happy forever after. (:

Thanks for reading and see if you can catch the similarity between the 'aunt' mentioned and Andromeda. ;)


	14. Just Can't Let It Go

**DISCLAIMER: Same as the chapters before.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Andromeda reads some shocking news, that is not so shocking and realizes something.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks knew Bellatrix Lestrange was a cruel woman. But she never believed her sister was cruel. Not really, anyway. Or so she told herself, time and again.

* * *

_" Its hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."_

_**1983**_

Andromeda sat at the breakfast table, a newspaper laid out before her, scanning through the headlines. A man in his late twenties, with the first stages of a receding hairline, walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He yawned as he pulled a bowl out of the shelf and set it on the counter.

"Porridge, love?" he asked.

His wife didn't seem to pay any notice to his question. She was reading intently every word of an article, with a look in her eyes, that he couldn't quite place.

"Anything interesting?" he tossed casually.

She tore her eyes away from the paper and looked at him, "Hmmm?"

Ted chuckled and shook his head. "What's so interesting?"

Andromeda sighed and placed the paper aside. "They've finally caught the people who tortured the Longbottoms into insanity."

"Oh, dear. Well, that's good. It's such a horrible fate. Worse than death if you ask me," said Ted truthfully.

Andromeda nodded and closed her eyes.

"Well, who was it?"

She picked up the paper carefully, cleared her throat and read "The defendants who will be up for trial in a few days are as follows; Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodulphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Junior."

Ted who was stirring the porridge in the vessel, looked up slowly, and at his wife. She wasn't looking at him.

Ted was befuddled by his own shock. He knew what kind of a woman Bellatrix was. He had seen her at school, her insanity, her passion, her cruelty, her thirst for power, he had known she was purely evil, but he was still shocked.

"Oh," he croaked.

Just then, the door of their house creaked open, and a little girl came running in, her long blue hair flying behind her "Mummy, Mummy!"

"Yes?"

"Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"There's a woman in the paper. And she looks_ just_ like you. But she's a bad girl. She's going to Azkaban. What's Azkaban, mummy? Is it scary? Can we visit sometime? Is it near London? Do you think – "

"Dora, stop!" commanded her father.

The little girl looked up slightly confused at the outburst.

"Where did you get the paper?" he asked.

"I was over at Mrs. Burbages. I saw it there. She didn't let me read the whole thing, though."

"Dora, Azkaban is a horrible place for horrible people. When people do bad things, they get sent there. As a punishment, okay?"

"Who was the lady? And what did she do?"

"She's Bellatrix. She's my -"started Andromeda.

"Mad," amended Ted quickly "She did bad things to people."

"But can't the good people stop her?"

"Yes, yes they can. There are people called Aurors who try to catch the bad witches and wizards. And that's what they've done. They've caught her."

"Like the police?"

Ted nodded.

"I want to be an Auror."

Andromeda smiled proudly at her daughter and stroked her hair gently.

"Now off you go. Go take a shower, stinky," she teased.

The girl giggled and ran up the stairs to her room.

Andromeda looked at Ted and the atmosphere was tense again.

Ted tried to lighten up the mood. "Looks like your whole family is going to be in Azkaban."

Andromeda glared. " What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only a joke, love. You know first Sirius and then Bellatrix."

"Sirius hasn't done anything."

"What do you mean? He is the reason Harry Potter is an orphan."

Andromeda shook her head. " I know him. I do, I know he didn't do it."

"So you saying that the real traitor," he put this part in air quotes,"has got all the Aurors fooled?"

"I don't know. But I know Sirius didn't do it. He's a Black."

"Well that doesn't count for much," said Ted jokingly.

"I mean loyalty is one trait we will always possess," she said calmly though her eyes were furious. Ted didn't notice that.

"You ran away."

"Are you suggesting I shouldn't have?"

"All I'm saying is that there is no use defending Sirius, just because he was the only good person you had in your family."

"How DARE YOU?" roared Andromeda.

Ted looked shocked..

"They're not all bad people."

"They spat on me, Andy. Called me worthless, a mudblood. Kicked me out of your house. Sorry if they're not my favourite people."

"They're my family."

"I'm your family."

"They made me who I am," she said her voice shaking.

Ted shook his head "I don't know why you're getting so upset."

"Because they're my family. I lived with them for eighteen years. I hate them. But I don't. I can't. I wish...I wish I could. But I am them. When I'm upset, and I have no control, I let go. I told the shopkeeper that day, she was taking too long, and I told her she's a stupid Mudblood. Because that's who I am. That scares me, it does. But I can't help it."

Ted tried to intervene but it was of no use.

"I wish I could just let it go, but I love them. I love my sisters. I can't go one day without thinking about Cissy or Bella. Bella is a murderer, she is insane, she is cruel, she is evil, but I don't see her like that all the time. I see her as the girl who taught me how to tie my shoelace, who told me stories, who ran with me in the backyard, who protected me from my mother, who danced with me in the ball room. I will never forgive her for what she did to those innocent people. Especially the Lonbottoms. What she did to herself. You know, you're right. We Black, are bad people. Because when I was...when I read that headline, I was praying that Bella...Bella didn't get caught. She deserves it, but I didn't want it for her. And that disgusts me. What she did to the Longbottoms is beyond cruel, and yet...

"No," tried Ted.

"No, don't say anything please. It does. She deserves Azkaban and worse. But, I know, if I was given the chance to kill her, I wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it. Because under this garb, I'm a sophisticated, soft spoken, impassive, stoic, Black woman. And that's what I'll always be. Always. Because us Blacks, loyalty courses through our very blood."

"You're not like them. You're not evil. I'm not saying all of them are, but you're a better person. But I understand. You love them. I'm sorry for insulting them. They're your family. But you can't go back now. You can't."

Andromeda smiled wanly,"And I don't want to. I don't regret making the decisions I made, not one. I don't regret falling in love with you, never. I love you and Dora. But I miss them. I always will."

Ted smiled at her, and took her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest, trying to push the memories of her sisters to the back of her mind.

_"Never regret anything, because at one time, it was exactly what you needed." _

* * *

A/N: A review a day, keeps me hap-pay. Geddit? Excuse my immaturity and lack of ability to produce proper rhyming words. But please do review.

Also, check out norislilthief for a interesting fic called 'One hell of a Goffick Adventure' that I beta read! It would mean the world to her, and is really interesting! Thanks. (:


	15. Unwanted

**DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter 1.**

* * *

SUMMARY: Andromeda tells Narcissa that she can't forget a special someone, and they hear some shocking news about their mother.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy hated scolding her son. It brought back painful memories, and she never wanted him to think he wasn't loved.

Andromeda Tonks hated pearl jewellery. The first time Ted bought her a pearl bracelet, she threw it out of the window, and he never knew why.

Bellatrix Lestrange hated children. She knew she lacked the capacity to care for dependents, and simply fulfilling an obligation but causing pain to others because of it, was surprisingly, something she didn't want to do. It reminded her terribly of someone she no longer respected.

* * *

**_"_**_Whatever you are, be a good one."_

Andromeda Black ushered her younger sister into the nearest room and shut the door quietly behind them.

"Cissy, I have something to tell you," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Remember how Bella told me to break up with Ted?"

Narcissa nodded, afraid of what may come next.

"I did. I did what she said. But it's been almost six months now and I still can't stop thinking about him."

Narcissa shook her head pitifully, "I don't know how you can care for a mudblood."

"Don't call him that," croaked Andromeda.

Narcissa shrugged.

"Have you ever had that feeling, the one where you get butterflies in your tummy every time he smiles, or your breath catches when you hear his name, or when you look unto his eyes, you can see your future?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"What? Never? What about Lucius?"

"He's great, Andy. He really is. I just...I've never felt what you said."

Andromeda looked visibly shocked, but she shook it off with a toss of her head. She looked around for any sign of her parents, and when she made sure she could not hear anyone, she said, "Look, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Tell them what?"

"Just promise me."

"It depends on what you tell me."

"Cissy, the whole point of a promise, is that you won't tell no matter what."

Narcissa pouted and finally said, "Fine."

"I think...I think I love him."

Narcissa gasped and dropped the silver bracelet she was holding causing the tiny silver pearls to scatter all over the rich mahogany floor.

Druella passed by, heard the sound and walked into the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" she said, her voice dangerous.

Narcissa paled, her skin almost shining in the dim light of the well decorated room.

"I...I dropped it," she confessed.

"No supper for you," said Druella matter-of- factly.

"Mother, it wasn't her fault, it was an accident," interjected Andromeda.

"Dromeda, do not utter another word or it'll be the same for you."

"Mother, you can't punish us for everything."

"It was an expensive bracelet. Do you think her husband will be pleased with her dropping everything she handles?"

"Mother, that's ridiculous, how could you-"

"Andromeda Black, I warned you not to talk back. No supper for you either."

Druella Black fixed her daughters with a lucid stare, narrowed her gaze slightly before turning around to leave.

"Mother, do you think I'm scared?"

Druella turned slowly, her silky hair moving with her as she looked at her older daughter.

"Do you think I'm scared of you? Oh, you're not giving me supper. Big deal. I don't want supper," said Andromeda in a tone that sounded braver than she felt.

For a moment, it looked like her mother would yell and slap her, but instead she smiled wryly.

"You watch your mouth, young lady. One day it'll cost you what's most dear to you."

"Is that a threat, mother?"

"No, it's merely a fact."

Andromeda sat back down on the bed, a little shocked next to her younger sister when a black haired beauty entered and perched herself on the window sill. Her hair was twisted into a bun, and her nails painted a violent shade of red were dangerously long as her fingers traced her lips amusedly. She lifted an apple from the table beside her and bit into it. She smiled slightly and then said in an impressed tone "Big girl, Andy, talking back to Mother."

"She asked for it," retorted Andromeda.

Bellatrix grinned. "Well, it's good to know Cissy will be well taken care of after I leave."

"I don't need to be taken care of," protested Narcissa.

"Of course not, my china doll," mocked Bellatrix.

"Bella," chided Andromeda.

"Why'd you drop it anyway?"

Narcissa paled slightly at the thought, but Andromeda quickly covered for her. "Slip of the hand, I daresay."

"Why does she keep yelling at us anyway?" asked Narcissa clearly annoyed.

"She didn't want kids," said Bellatrix casually.

"What?" asked Andy enraged.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Father forced her."

"She doesn't want us?" asked Narcissa disturbed.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Bella.

"Not really," said Andromeda after some thought.

"Anyway, she and Abraxas had decided not to. And then when she –"started Bellatrix.

"Abraxas? Lucius' dad?" asked Narcissa revolted.

"Yeah, they were a thing back in school."

"Bella, you're talking about our Mother," said Andromeda.

"Oops, sorry," she said not sounding sorry at all.

"But that means Mother didn't want to marry Father?"

"Cissy, almost all arranged marriages are that way."

Bella nodded dismissively.

"Then why don't people not have them?"

"Kind of hard to fall in love with a pureblood," responded Andromeda.

Bella looked at Andromeda strangely. It seemed like her eyes' were boring through the younger girl's mind, to see what she was thinking. Andromeda blinked slightly but Bellatrix continued to stare, as though trying to get her to reveal something. Andromeda stared back, just as fiercely, her eyes shifting from her sister's dark ones to her red lips. Bellatrix sneered and Andromeda found herself nauseated by the thought of what Bellatrix would to Ted if she found out. So, she maintained an emotionless expression and continued "I mean...there isn't much choice."

Narcissa seemed to gauge the apparent tension between her older sisters well and tried to break the ice casually, without bringing attention to the fact that she had "Well, yeah. I guess. Aunt Walburga doesn't seem like a lady anyone could love."

"I agree," said Andromeda grinning playfully.

It took a few moments for Bellatrix to react. Her face relaxed and she smiled a bit before tossing back her head proudly saying "Look at you two. All bold and beautiful, I've taught you well."

Andromeda and Narcissa nodded uncertainly, and sent her a small smile that she reciprocated with a curt nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the giant dining table at the Malfoy Manor, reading an article in the newspaper, when she felt a beautiful pendant around her neck. She looked up and smiled at her husband who was smiling back. She asked him what it was for and he simply kissed her lightly. A pale blonde boy came bounding down the stairs and was about to go outside when his mother stopped him and called him in.

"Draco, look what your father got me."

The boy looked at the necklace on his mother's delicate neck and sighed. "It's always the same thing. A necklace. You look the same as always. Can I go now?"

Narcissa smile cordially, but Lucius wrapped his hand around the little boy's wrist. "Watch your mouth, Draco. One day, it'll cost you –"

"Lucius, leave him be. Let him play. Go on, Draco. Go outside."

The little boy jumped happily and ran outside, but not before planting a kiss on his mother's cheek, to which she responded by smiling brightly.

Lucius looked concernedly at his wife who wiped a tear from her eye. "The word 'yes'. That's what cost her what's dearest to her. Mother was right. I wish she hadn't been."

Lucius was apparently confused, and walked towards Narcissa who pushed him away lightly and made her way up the stairs, shutting her room door behind her, her mind running with the memory of an old almost forgotten conversation.

_"My worst enemies are my memories."_

* * *

A/N: **Please leave a review.** It means the world to me.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and most of all reviewed. I am so grateful. (:


	16. Not So Special

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

* * *

Summary: Bellatrix wants to be the center of attention.

* * *

Bellatrix always wanted to prove to everyone that she's better than them. Superior, even. Perhaps, it's because she truly believed she is, or perhaps it was something more.

* * *

_"We crave what we can't have."_

Bellatrix leaned against the pillar, her dark hair flowing down her back, a glass tightly clutched in her hand as she watched yet another person fawn over her sister.

"A beautiful colour it is. Rich and warm like chocolate. Oh, and it flows too. Very rare. "

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous the way it fits you. Slender, like your mother."

"An absolute beauty, isn't she?"

"What a polite thing. Mother must be proud of you."

"The eyes are the stunners. Warm and welcoming, don't you think?"

"Oh, so elegant. Choice of clothing and the her way of words. A Black, through and through."

She hated it. Absolutely loathed it. Positively despised it. Everyone always fawned over her, and it made her sick. What was so special about Andy anyway? What was so great about how she looked or how she talked?  
Nothing, of course. But she got the attention, all the same. No matter what, it was always Andy basking in the glory. People were always talking about her.

Bellatrix was tired of hearing this over and over again. It made her want to run away or scream, 'she's not that special!'. But she couldn't. Instead, she had to lean against the pillar, sending jealous glances at Andy, clutching a glass in her hand.

She saw Narcissa, smiling slightly, content with being in the shadow of her sister. Well, not the shadow par se, for she had her own beauty, a pretty kind. But that didn't intrigue everyone. Not like Andy's did. But she was perfectly alright with that, smiling a little, blushing a little, hiding behind her older sister. For Bellatrix, that seemed ridiculous. She wanted to be the centre of attention, the masterpiece everyone praises, the one on the red carpet. She wanted to be the one with the power to make people go weak in the knees, the one that had all the glory. But she didn't, and Andromeda did.

And the worst part was, Andromeda didn't want it. She hated the spotlight. Andy would prefer to walk around with no make up on, a cloth over her head, hidden in the shadows, with no attention on herself, talking with her silly friends about chocolates and boys. In fact, she had asked various times if she could cut her hair, but her mother had promptly refused. Again, this revolted Bellatrix. She had it all, but she didn't want it. What was the use of that?

"Bella dear, I didn't see you here," came a slow drawl from behind her.

Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink.

"Well, how was your year at Hogwarts?"

"Great," she mumbled.

"That's good, dear. How's old Slughorn? We used to go to school together."

"Good, I suppose."

The lady smiled slightly, before reaching out to touch Bella's hair. She seemed slightly drunk, and Bella swore she could smell the smoke on her gown.

"Remind me an awful lot of Dorea, you do."

"Why is that?" asked Bella, without the slightest clue as to who the lady was talking about.

"Ah, well the hair for one."

Bellatrix groaned, another comment about the common hair.

"Got a mind of her own. If you know what I mean."

Bellatrix nodded uncertainly.

"We used to be best friends. Did everything together...," the lady rambled on for some time and Bellatrix was losing interest when the lady raised her voice suddenly.

"And then if you please, she became an Auror, married one too, and imprisoned my own father."

Bellatrix was unsure of what to say, so she simply nodded again.

The lady softened slightly and put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not saying you'll do something ridiculous like that, but you'll be like her. Daring, bold, and a bit reckless, if I may say so."

Again, Bellatrix didn't know if it was compliment or not, but quite a few eyes were on her, and for the first time she felt like the spotlight was on her, so she smiled charmingly. She should have known it wouldn't last, it was gone in a moment, in the snap of fingers or the blink of an eye, when a old lady's hoarse voice cut through.

"Where is Andromeda darling? Heard she started her first year at Hogwarts."

And just like that, it was gone. The small crowd, the attention, even the rambling lady. And Bella was left all alone, leaning against the pillar, glass clutched in one hand, enviously watching her little sisters. And in that moment, she hated her sister.

* * *

Bellatrix walked out of her washroom, and pulled on a simple dress. It was pale yellow, with no frill. She grinned happily at the refelection in the mirror, and walked towards her mother who was talking to the elf about cleaning out the old room.

"What on earth are you wearing, Bella?" asked her mother disapprovingly when she caught sight of her from the corner of her eye.

"It's quite nice actually," she retorted.

Her mother turned, hands on her hips and gasped. "That hair, what did you do?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Like it? It's 's blue."

Bella shrugged.

Druella sighed, and pointed at the eight year old sitting at the table. "Why can't you be more like her? Normal."

"I don't want to be normal," she replied boldly.

"Well, go be un-normal somewhere else. Go change that ridiculous hairdo."

Bellatrix headed upto her room, fuming, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I like your dress. The hairs a bit funky, but it suits you," said Andromeda.

Bellatrix growled and slammed the door in her younger sister's shocked face.

And at the baby shower, Andromeda was praised to the skies for her beautiful peach dress, and her ability to rattle off rhymes with no hesitation, and her soothing voice, and her chocolate locks, and her sweet smile. And Bella simply stood in the corner, leaning against a wall, watching the show.

* * *

Eleven years later, at a dinner party, Bellatrix stood hand in hand with her husband, drinking and laughing with the guests, showing off her new embellishment, that was the dark mark.

She excused herself for a moment to go to the washroom. As she was about to open the door to come out, she heard a few voices on the other side.

"Did you hear? They've got the mark. The girl too. Awfully brave she must be."

Bellatrix smirked proudly at this, and subconsciously touched her forearm.

"Oh, that's great. But have you heard? The middle one ran off with a muggle. Pregnant, they say she is."

"Is that true?" came a third voice.

"Andromeda Black?" said the fourth.

"Not a Black anymore, I reckon."

"Tell me about it," said one eagerly.

"You'd never have thought it would be her. Perfect girl she was. Perfect Black."

Bellatrix rest her head against the door as the voices faded and she realized that, without Andromeda even being here, she was still the centre of attention. Once again, she had stolen the limelight from Bellatrix, and once again, Bellatrix was cast into the shadows, just a normal Black girl. Nothing special, not like her sister. And for that, she hated her sister, all over again.

_"Haters always hate the things they can't have and hate the people they can't be."_

* * *

A/N: I just want to make it clear that, this is Bella's perception, not necessarily the gospel truth. Anyway, I thought I'd try a new style. This idea of Bella having an inferiority complex, has been playing in my mind. So, tell me how I did, or what you thought. **Reviews, of any form or kind, are hugely appreciated, as always.**


	17. Blast From The Past

**DISCLAIMER: Not very good at coming up with creative ones, so, just insert words of choice here. **

* * *

SUMMARY: Draco discovers the truth regarding some of his mother's family. **Year: 1993**

* * *

Narcissa always watched the stars before she slept. No one ever knew why, but she would do it, every single night.

* * *

_"Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."_

Narcissa sat in front of the looming fireplace, warming her icy fingertips, before brushing the snow from her hair. The weather was rather dreadful outside, a bit too cold for her liking, and she shivered as a blast of what seemed like ice hit her full in the face as the mahogany door swung open. She was on her feet in moments, her wand at the ready, as she surveyed the figure standing at the door.

It was a pale haired, sharp featured boy, who stood with a haughty expression before her as he closed the door. Narcissa felt her heart warm as her son walked towards her, and she sat down again, feeling visibly more comfortable.

"Draco, I didn't expect you here. I thought you said you hated Switzerland," she said plainly.

"Well, here I am."

"A letter would've been sufficient. Your Father would've come here early tonight. We –"

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"But what about supper?"

"I'm not that hungry."

Narcissa made to move towards him, and speak, but he briskly walked away, and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to his room behind him, in a matter of seconds.

Narcissa sighed, and perched herself on the couch, staring at the fireplace for a long time before she dozed off in front of it.

The sound of a pan misplaced slightly from the counter, and its consequent fall to the ground caused the blonde woman to stir slightly. The banging of her house elf's head on the wall, was the cause behind her ultimate wake up. She was on her feet and growled irritably as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Candy is very sorry, Mistress. Candy is very bad for waking her mistress. Candy will punish herself most severely. Candy is –"

"Yes, that's enough of it. What are you doing?"

"Making soup for young master Malfoy, Mistress."

Narcissa looked confusedly at her house elf. "But he said he wasn't hungry."

"Candy only does what Master and Mistress order. Candy would never dream of making up orders. Candy knows her place in the –"

"Alright, alright. Make the food, and make it quick."

Narcissa clucked irritably again, as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. After much contemplation, she put her pride aside, and pulled her hair back into a tidy bun before making her way to her son's room.

She knocked softly on the rich wooden door, and heard a soft mumble of _"who is it?_" She didn't bother to answer as she pushed the door open, made her way thought the well carpeted room, and perched herself on the bed next to her son. She shut the serpent green curtains with a flick of her wand, and stared at her boy.

"Draco, what is it?"

"Nothing. I just want some time alone, alright?"

"Draco, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, alright! Merlin, just give me some space."

Narcissa stared at Draco, and chewed her lips, a nasty habit that her mother had constantly reprimanded her for.

"Has this anything to do with something in the news?"

Apparently this was too much for Draco, for he broke, his normally pale skin turning a bright red as he shouted, "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why was I kept in the dark? Sirius Black is related to us? Subtle hints and clues from everyone, and now I find out. It's ridiculous."

Narcissa closed her eyes tiredly. She was dreading the moment she would have to tell her son about her family. "Draco, -"

"If he was so precious to the Dark Lord, why haven't you and Father told me about him? If he was so great, and terrible, why hasn't anyone told me a goddamn thing?"

"Draco, please listen –"

"No! You listen. What's going on? How is he related to us? How? Why haven't I ever heard his name whispered in this house?"

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted, and the shock of his mother's normally calm voice raising to such a high pitch, silenced Draco.

"Sirius Black was my cousin. My father's sister's eldest son."

"And? Is that all you're going to say?"

"He was a blood traitor."

Draco snorted. "Likely story. A blood traitor being Voldemort's right hand man."

Narcissa looked at him, her cold blue eyes piercing his grey ones.

"That is untrue."

Draco didn't comment, so his mother continued.

"Whatever you may be asked to believe, Sirius was not on our side."

"Mother, what –"

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, before interrupting her son.

"He was a defector from the moment he was born. He played secretly with muggles, read their books, threw away any ancestral property he was given. He was a Gryffindor."

"That's preposterous. A Black in Gryffindor."

"Precisely what everyone else said. But that is the way it is."

"So, you're saying that Sirius Black was framed?"

"I am not aware of the circumstances that brought the Dark Lord's downfall. I don't know if...Sirius killed those muggles or not, and nor do I care to. But I do know, that he was not on our side, and nor will he ever be."

Draco noted the subtly concealed pain in his mother's voice as she said her younger cousin's name. He noted how she used muggles, as she had always done. She never used mudblood, unless in front of many people, where she had to uphold her reputation, and he wished to question her about it, but he knew that would be considered an act of defiance by his Father, for which he would be punished severely, and so he had never asked. And lastly, he noted the tinge of something in her voice as she said her least few words. For a moment he almost thought it was pride, but he dismissed the silly thought, and assured himself that it was probably distaste.

Narcissa placed her cold hand against her son's cheek and said, "Candy has left the broth for you, drink up. And then, do rest."

With that, and a small almost imperceptible smile, she inclined her head towards him, and turned towards the door.

"And mother, is Bellatrix Lestrange his sister? They say she was related to him, too. It's all over the papers."

Narcissa Malfoy stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart pounding, as she felt blood rush through her ears, she turned towards the voice.

"No," she croaked. "She is mine."

Draco made a sound somewhere between a startled gasp, and a sharp intake of breath.

"She's in Azkaban."

Narcissa flinched slightly as she was reminded of her black haired sister, and slowly nodded her head.

"For what?"

For torturing the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity," she replied in a monotone, her voice devoid of any emotion, something she had mastered over the years.

Draco smirked. His eyebrow raised slightly, as he asked, "You don't mean pudgy face Longbottoms parents?"

She didn't reply.

"The git can barely hold a wand upright. His parents couldn't have been Aurors."

"They were," she muttered softly.

Draco's smirk grew wider, "This'll be a great one at school. My aunt being the reason for poor baby Neville's condition."

Narcissa's eyes flashed as she looked up at the boy who had just spoken. For the first time, she noticed the cruelty of the boy that she had raised. His cold calculating eyes, the flaunting demeanour, and the drawl of his voice. She wondered what Andromeda would say if she knew what a spoiled kid she had raised. She loved Draco. Loved him dearly. But sometimes, his attitude quite honestly shocked her, in the most unpleasant of ways."

She fixed him with a cold glare. "You will not mention this at Hogwarts or anywhere else."

"Oh, come on, Mother. I have a kick ass aunt and you're asking me to hide that. Might as well give me a Nimbus and tell me not to ride it."

"I have made my opinion of the matter clear." She smiled grimly. "I hope you have understood. Or else, perhaps you would like your Father to explain it to you."

Draco's gaze flickered, and he gave in, muttering a disappointed, "Fine."

"But why haven't you told me about her before? Don't tell me you were ashamed."

Narcissa didn't know how to answer that question. Truth be told, she wasn't aware of what she felt herself. Ashamed? Scared? Sad? Proud? Disappointed?

"Your broth is getting cold. Take rest, Draco."

She walked towards the door, and pulled it open, her long fingernails digging into the wood as she made to close it behind her.

"Any more secret family members I should know about?" asked Draco, in a half teasing, half frustrated voice.

Narcissa felt her chest tighten, and her throat dry as she pulled the door shut.

* * *

She pulled open the door to the balcony, and stood there, in the biting cold, the icy breeze tickling her skin, freezing her bare toes, but she didn't mind. She looked up at the sky, and watched the stars. The three stars that were shining the brightest, all in one straight line.

_'Bella. Andy. Cissy,'_ she thought quietly.

They sky had looked like this the night Andy left. The sky had looked like this the night Bellatrix was sentenced for life. Her thoughts returned to her childhood as she stood out there in the middle of Switzerland, in a thin grey cloak, and blue peep toe shoes.

She made her way out of the balcony, and into the sitting room, to see her husband enter.

He looked at her slightly worried as he took in her appearance, her hair topped with snow, her pale cheeks flushed, her lips dry and blue, and her hands trembling as she wiped a stray tear that she blamed on the winds, and walked towards him.

"Lucius, I'm glad you're home," she said with a forced attempt of joy in her voice.

"Narcissa, is everything alright?"

Narcissa plastered a smile on to her beautiful face and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "Of course it is. Just missing you."

_"People who hide their feelings usually care the most."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, my lovelies! Well, I think Narcissa is a lovely liar, and Draco used to be a cruel git in the beginning. I know it might be a little unrealistic that Draco doesn't know of the sisters, but I think to make sure they could stay in everybody's good books after 31st October 1981(_saddest day ever_), Lucius and Narcissa never mention her, as she is a huge connection between them and the Dark side. And Andromeda, of course, for obvious reasons, is Taboo.

Anyway, again, my thoughts. I would love to know what you thought.

So, I haven't updated in a bit, because I don't know if this story still has enough interest. I know I sound horribly blackmail_-y_ and I am really sorry about that, but I really want to know if people like it enough for me to continue. This shot sort of hit me at midnight and I just had to write it down, and I don't know how it turned out, or how any of this story turned out, but I would really love if you could tell me what you really thought, about any chapter. Be honest, full disclosure.

Sorry for the long note, and thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters, and followers. You guys rock! :*

Have a nice weekend,

~ MoonyLilyPadfootProngs


	18. Unexpected Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: I've come up with a few before. Use one of them :P**

* * *

SUMMARY: Narcissa receives an unexpected visit.** YEAR: 1993**

* * *

Andromeda never spoke bad of her sisters, or their husbands to her daughter. She told her the truth, but never commented on it. She left it up to her daughter, what she wanted to make of the truth.

Narcissa hadn't ever formally met her niece. She had seen her a couple of times, but that was all. She sent her gifts, though. Tonks thought it was her Fairy Godmother.

* * *

_'People only bring up your past when they are intimidated by your present.'_

"Draco, it's time to leave," said Narcissa loudly.

Narcissa stuffed a lilac silk case, with the faint trace of embroidered gold still visible on it into her pocket and slipped her wand into her sleeve.

"What is that?" asked Draco loudly from the other side of the room.

"Candy, make sure all the doors and windows are shut. Last time we were here, the whole place froze because you left the window open."

"Candy is very sorry, Mistress. Candy punished herself for her misdeed. Candy will make sure –"

"Oh, shut it. Just make sure you do it right this time," Narcissa snapped.

"Mother, what was that? You carry it everywhere," Draco asked from the same spot, louder this time.

"What are you on about, Draco?"

"That thing you put in your pocket."

Narcissa paled slightly when she realized what he was talking about, but other than that showed no acknowledgement that she had even heard the question. Draco, however, looked far from satisfied and opened his mouth to ask again, but Narcissa was saved from answering when her husband strode into the house.

"Lucius, you're here," she said rather unnecessarily.

Lucius pushed his long blond hair out of his face and smiled at her. He took her delicate hand in his large one and grasped Draco, who had walked towards him, on the shoulder and with one cursory glance at their house elf, they were gone.

The familiar clenching sensation at her stomach was all Narcissa felt as they apparated about a thousand kilometres. She smiled when they reached the gates of the Malfoy Manor; apparition always made her feel good about herself. It had always been one thing she was skilled at, better than her sisters, for once. Hence, she enjoyed it thoroughly.

A slightly balding man with an obvious paunch ambled towards the Malfoys and bowed deeply before them.

"Master Malfoy, there is someone here to see you. I told them I didn't know when you'd be back but they said they'd wait. I told them –"

Lucius raised his large hand, and immediately the man stopped talking. His cold eyes darted from his gatekeeper to the couple standing at a small distance from them. He raised his eyebrows peculiarly and strode towards them, his cloak trailing behind him, Narcissa and Draco at his heel.

"Shacklebolt, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Lucius in a voice that Narcissa knew as concealed distaste.

She sighed, at least she didn't have to bring out the good cutlery for him.

The black man, who wore, to Narcissa's great displeasure, a set of gold hoops, spoke in a deep authoritative voice.

Narcissa never heard what he was saying as her eyes glanced at the equally peculiar partner he had brought. Narcissa gasped slightly as she looked directly at the woman standing beside the tall man. Her hair was a bright pink that reminded her of the curtains she had when she was little. Her eyes were brown and bright, but her mouth was a thin line, betraying no emotion, other than perhaps dislike.

Narcissa blinked, and the woman was no longer looking at her but at the man who was speaking.

"- So, according to standard procedure, I am obligated to check your house. So, now, Malfoy, as long as you don't want any trouble, you'll be letting Tonks and me into your house."

There was a sharp intake of breath at the name, and Lucius looked at his wife worriedly, but her eyes were bland, cold as ever. He looked from the man, to the woman beside him, looking her up and down, his eyes full of disdain, and landed at a point of her robes, that were ripped and crudely stitched back.

The woman didn't seem to mind though, as she looked at him brightly and said clearly. "Well, I'm sure Mr Shacklebolt mentioned that we had to conduct the search today. So, what are we waiting for?"

Narcissa couldn't help but notice that Draco smirked at her cheek, obviously impressed, and felt her heart clench worse than ever.

Lucius grudgingly walked towards their Manor. Kingsley was walking beside Lucius and Narcissa, to her utmost dread, was forced to walk beside her niece, but luckily her son walked between them.

"Well, the Minister will be furious when he hears. And I assure you, he will hear about it."

"I'm sure he will," said Shacklebolt, not really perturbed.

At this, the girl chuckled lightly, and Narcissa's throat felt like she has swallowed sandpaper, as she was reminded of the sound of her sister's laugh.

"Oh, Kingsley, isn't this a wonderful colour?" she asked giddily as she pointed at a lilac flower.

Kingsley nodded absent mindedly, but Tonks didn't seem to care, as her hair turned lilac, reaching her waist in messy waves.

"Woah!" exclaimed Draco. "How did you do that?"

The warmth from the girl's eyes was gone as she turned towards her cousin.

"I'm a metamorphagus," she said plainly.

Draco threw her an amazed look, but one stern look from his mother, and it turned into a snide one; his eyes, cold and withdrawn.

They reached the door of the Manor, and one of the house elves opened it.

Nymphadora braced herself as she entered enemy territory, and she felt herself nauseated slightly by the coldness of the house. It was dark, cold, and pristine. Clean, like as though no one had ever lived here, and it disgusted her, but she made no comment.

"So, I assume, you expect us to just sit here, while you prod every nook and cranny of our house with your wand," said Lucius angrily.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. We'll just be applying a standard set of spell on all three floors, and we wait for eight minutes. You can walk with us if you please. If nothing shows up, we'll just leave you be."

"Right," said Lucius, obviously taken a back. "And _what_ is _she_ doing here?" asked Lucius with malice.

"Well, as I told you before, she's my apprentice. Last year of training, and I believe practical experience is necessary."

"So, you expect more break outs from Azkaban?" asked Lucius cockily.

"Well, we must always be prepared," replied Kingsley coolly.

"Tonks, go upstairs, and start off with the spells," he ordered clearly.

The brunette nodded, and made her way up the stairs, banging her toe rather painfully on the edge of the glass table.

Tonks was thoroughly repulsed by the fact that she was impressed by the grandeur of the palatial, albeit cold house. She stepped into the central room, and took her wand out of her robe pocket.

Her eyes darted about the room, from the European walnut floors, to the ebony doors, to the four poster bed that stood impressively at one end, with silver drapings surrounding it to keep it private. The thick emerald curtains were pulled over the Venetian windows, matching perfectly with the plush green carpet that made you want to stand in it forever. The handles of the doors, and cupboards were all silver, goblin wrought, she noticed. Her eyes finally landed on a set of drawers at the far end of the room. It was covered by photo frames full of photographs of the Malfoys, but one photo caught her attention beyond all.

She picked it up carefully, and eyed it. It was an old photograph, encased in a beautiful golden photo frame that seemed to have the words Black engraved onto it. There was a young girl sitting in the picture, her blue satin dress uncomfortably perfect, her straight blonde hair pushed to one side, as she sat comfortably on the handsome armchair in front of what looked like a fireplace. Nymphadora suspected that the girl was looking at something other than the photographer, more like something behind it, as she laughed delightedly, her eyes full of mirth.

Beside her, stood two stately looking people. One was a woman with thick dark hair twisted into a neat bun. She was wearing a black robe, with a blood red necklace, her eyes frigid and indifferent as she stared at the camera, with a bored expression, that looked annoyingly attractive. The man beside her, whose one hand was placed on the shoulder of his wife, looked haughty and rather handsome but Tonks didn't have much time to analyse the man's features, as from the corner of her eye she noted a slender blonde woman at the doorway.

Tonks backed away immediately, stumbling on one of the side tables, bringing the photo frame that was placed precariously on the edge to fall with a loud crash. The glass shards scattered all over the room, and Tonks muttered a _'Reparo'_, and picked the frame up, trying to set it back to where it was placed, but tripped slightly on the edge of the carpet that was folded up, and almost ended up dropping it again. Narcissa slowly edged closer to her, and took the frame from her, placing it back where it was, with casual delicacy and gracefulness that Tonks clearly lacked.

Tonks turned to look at Narcissa, and gulped. She stared into her glacial blue eyes, and wondered where all that mirth and joy had gone. It was just a facade now, these eyes didn't let anybody in.

Tonks averted her gaze. "I'm sorry. Dead clumsy. I was just...uh...looking. Curious. Mums never really...never really shown me...her parents. I just wanted a look. Sorry."

When she looked up again, Narcissa was in the same position, looking at her niece, with that same dazed expression that annoyed Nymphadora. She didn't speak, nor did she move, but Tonks felt that her lips twitched slightly, as though she was trying to suppress a smile.

"Right. I'll just start the spells."

Tonks didn't wait for a reply. She turned away and waved her wand slightly, muttering incantations, her eyes focused on what she was doing, pretending not to notice her aunt, who was continually staring at her. It took her a minute at most to finish it, and when she was done, she slipped her wand back into her robes and turned around.

"So, all done," she said pathetically.

"How is she?" croaked Narcissa after a while, a pained expression on her face.

Tonks was sure if she was holding something she would've dropped it. Her eyes must have betrayed her shock because when she didn't speak for a while, the once beautiful blonde asked again.

"Your mother. How is she?"

Tonks opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again. She wasn't sure what to say. She settled for something simple.

"Good. Er-she's alright."

Tonks chanced a smile at her aunt, who didn't smile back, but nodded slightly, and stood up. She looked much more pleasant, without the scowl, and with her eyes a little more welcoming than before.

"You don't look like her, not really."

I...uh...yeah. Everybody says I look like my dad," said Tonks affectionately.

Narcissa seemed to force some sort of smile on her face, that Tonks felt looked much more like a grimace.

Narcissa watched the girl for so long, not the least bit ashamed. Tonks was starting to feel awkward but didn't break the silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Narcissa's mouth twitched, and for a moment she gave her an almost genuine smile as she looked at the beautiful _N_ pendant hung on her niece's neck.

And then, it was gone. For a moment, Tonks was reminded of the beauty her aunt used to be, but it was replaced by the cold indifferent face she stored for most people, as though, they weren't worth her time.

She walked out of the room briskly, and Tonks had no choice but to follow.

When they reached the bottom of the impassive marble staircase, Tonks found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy, who gave her a sinister glare before moving aside. He smelt strongly of a very artificial flavour, and she scrunched her nose in disgust.

They sat in that sitting room for a while, and the house elf served them some tea, that shockingly enough, was piping hot. Tonks sipped it politely, and glanced nervously around. No one spoke much, and the tension in the air was palpable. Tonks couldn't help but wonder if her mother and Narcissa were on good terms, whether they would come here for Christmas, or perhaps Thanksgiving. But, as she looked at the Malfoys sitting across her, she seriously doubted they ever had _anyone_ over for Christmas.

Soon, Lucius couldn't seem to contain himself, and starting showing Kingsley some of the antique pieces and heirlooms placed across the room, talking of the value of it now, but insisting that he would never dream of selling it. Tonks couldn't help but notice how he kept glancing at her every now and then, as if to show he was superior, and richer than her family would ever be, which was true she supposed, but it didn't bother her much. When Lucius showed them an intricately carved egg that was placed on the very top, he emphasized very much on one point.

"Embossed with the Black crest, of course. My wife Narcissa's family. The Blacks, you know. They gave it to me as an engagement present, when I proposed."

Lucius gave Tonks a snide look, and smirked triumphantly.

"Well, I reckon they weren't too fond of you. It's rather ugly, isn't it?" said Tonks with a small laugh.

Perhaps, deep down, Lucius too knew that it was a rather ugly egg, for it took him a while to reply. On his other side, Narcissa stiffened, and her eyes flashed dangerously, but she didn't speak.

"I suppose your Father received many presents when he….."and Lucius broke off, smirking again.

"Oh, no. He didn't expect any, really. My mum's family were right old snobs to him. Really rude. But you know what they say, right? Can't choose your family," replied Tonks coolly.

To Lucius Malfoy's utmost indignation, she didn't seem offended or even slightly perturbed.

"Well, Mr Shacklebolt, I suppose eight minutes are up."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded slowly, and stood up, performing a silent spell before walking towards the door.

"Well, that's all. Sorry to have disturbed you. We have successfully established that Sirius Black is not hiding in your house," said Kingsley pleasantly.

"Rather unnecessarily," pointed out Lucius.

"Standard procedure."

Lucius nodded curtly, and the Auror opened the door to leave. Tonks turned around, her eyes bright as before, her hair turning a curly tomato red, that offended Lucius for some reason, for he backed away.

"Well, nice meeting you," said Tonks courteously, holding out her hand.

Lucius remained standing with his hands stiffly by his side, possibly to offend her, but she took it in her stride.

"Well, my mum said you were a gentleman. Suppose she was wrong," said Tonks pleasantly, and that more than anything, her civil treatment of them, the ones who had wronged her mother, annoyed Narcissa and Lucius, and Narcissa realized later, that perhaps that was exactly what she wanted.

Lucius reached out his hand grudgingly, as though afraid to taint it with her touch, and she responded immediately, shaking his hand for only a moment before letting go.

Kingsley inclined his head at Lucius, who followed suit, and was ready to apparate, casting Tonks one confirmatory glance.

Tonks was ready. She looked at her aunt, unsure of what to say, or do. She was saved from saying or doing anything, however, for Narcissa looked at her with no recognition on her face, the slight warmth she had seen in the bedroom had vanished, and had been replaced with an impassive, stoic stare. No one would know that they were even slightly related. Tonks exhaled loudly, shook her head, muttering 'Heartless', before disappearing with a light pop.

_'Those who are heartless, once cared too much.'_

* * *

**A/N**: Hi, my lovelies! So, last chapter I was debating whether this story still has interest and after a couple of reviews, and PM's I have decided that it doesn't have that much, but enough for me to keep posting for the few people who do like it. And plus, I love writing this story.

Right, so how was this chapter? (Draco wasn't there after Tonks comes back down.) Was Tonks OOC? Do you think Narcissa wouldn't have talked? How did it go? **Please review! It's my longest chapter, like ever.**

Also, I would like to thank everyone who reads this, for doing so, and mainly for all your lovely reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me, and they really do give me the drive to keep going. So, thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys are amazing, I love you.

After that sappy AN, I'll be off now. Hope you liked this chapter. (:

Have a nice week, or whatever is left of it,

~ MoonyLilyPadfootProngs


	19. Darlin'

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it.**

* * *

Summary: Bellatrix kills someone for the first time.

* * *

Andromeda didn't like opening birthday presents in front of everyone. She always insisted on opening them herself, all alone.

* * *

_"Memories destroy us."_

Light streamed in from the narrow slit in the curtains, waking Bellatrix almost instantly. She stretched slightly, and sauntered out of the room, careful not to disturb the other occupant of her room, who was a rather light sleeper. She slid down the banister, something her mother had often chided her for, and plonked herself rather ungracefully on the armchair by the fire. The house elf had placed the newspapers neatly in a stack by the armchair. She waved her wand lazily, summoning one of the papers to herself.

She hummed slightly, as she glanced at the headlines, smirking as her kohl lined eyes landed on a rather interesting report; 3 muggles murdered in Central London.

"Bella?" came a deep voice.

Bellatrix sighed, and looked up from the paper, at the man standing before her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"There's a meeting tonight. Some important matters to discuss, it would..."

'Is it with the Dark Lord?' asked Bella, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Rodulphus looked at the dark haired beauty before him, as if gauging her importance, wondering whether he could trust her yet.

'I'll be late.'

With that, he turned and left the house, without a second glance.

Bella snorted in indignation, and went back to her newspaper, when she caught sight of something in the top left corner that caused her a great deal of distress.

_June 5th._  
_June 5th._  
_June 5th._

She read it a thousand times over, her heart beating faster with every passing second.

_"Bella, you're crazy. We can't do that."_

_"Come on, come on. We have to go now."_

_The girl's pale skin shone in the dim light of the common room, her long brown hair hanging limply, as she was pulled towards the door by Bellatrix._

_"Bella, we really shouldn't do this," pleaded the younger girl._

_"Oh, come on, you're turning 15. You'll be the only fifth year who hasn't done it, if you don't do it now."_

_"But Bella, this is a ridiculous plan. We'll surely get into trouble."  
_

_Bellatrix Black turned sharply and clutched the girl's shoulder. 'Andi, listen to me, and listen carefully. We live only once. Did you hear that? Once. Today, we're here, and tomorrow we're not. And one day, when you look back, you'll want memories, not regrets. So, are you coming or not?'_

_'I'm coming.'_

Bellatrix Lestrange was shaking now, her chest heaving, as she tried to pull herself back from the wretched memory. But memories have a way of taking us back in time, especially when we don't want them to.

_Bellatrix pushed her way through the throng on sixth and seventh years, pulling her little sister behind her, her dark hair tied loosely, her lips red and full, as her smile grew wider._

_She climbed atop one of the dark ebony tables and waved her wand three times, silencing everyone with it._

_"It's Andromeda's 15th birthday today, let's show her a good time."_

Bella wanted the memory to wash away, she groaned and tossed her head, praying it would stop, but it never did.

_She could see the brunette who was once her sister, take her first sip of alcohol from the golden bottle wrapped crudely in a red ribbon. She could feel the bubbles in her throat as she took a swig herself, and she could hear the delight in her dear little sister's voice as she asked for more._

_"And his hair is a little bit sandy...just a teeny weeny bit blonde," Andromeda slurred as Bellatrix heaved her up the stairs._

_"And his eyes," she cooed, stopping suddenly, clutching Bella's shoulder. "oh, his eyes, Bella, I could get lost in them, they're ..."_

_"Oh, that's enough already, I haven't the slightest idea who you're talking about."_

_"He makes me feel like a princess," continued Andromeda, and twirled, falling to the floor rather unceremoniously._

_Bellatrix heaved her sister onto her shoulders and dumped her on her bed. She yanked off her shoes and flung the covers over her sister, before heading towards her own dormitory._

_"Bella?"_

_Bellatrix groaned, and turned back, heading towards her sister's bed once again._

_"I love you," said Andromeda giggling. "You're the best sister, and I don't say it enough. I lov-"_

_"Good night, Andy."_

Bellatrix ran up stairs and pulled on a thick cloak, seething, as her chest pounded rapidly. She jammed her wand into the back pocket of her cloak and headed out the door, as quickly as she could.

* * *

Her vision blurred as she ran faster and faster towards the Muggle village, the memories of her past haunting her yet again. She had to get rid of the awful memories, at least this time. Andromeda's laugh and smile. Cissy's beautiful blue eyes that shone with delight. The sound of her own voice, filled with mirth. There was only one way she could destroy those memories forever; by creating new ones.

A balding man in his early sixties was walking by, his walking stick hardly able to balance his stoop.

"Hello, hello," said Bellatrix, her voice awfully sweet.

The old man bent his head in acknowledgement and cracked her a smile, showing off his yellowing teeth.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

The man didn't seem to know what to say, so he simply smiled again.

Bellatrix smiled too, her beautiful set of pearls blinding him momentarily. She pulled something out of her jacket, and in a few moments, and a flash of green light, the old man fell, his crumpled form lying on the side of the street, his eyes wide with shock.

Bellatrix wasn't done; she pulled out a small dagger from inside her cloak and finished her work.

* * *

"Cisssssyyyy...Cissssyyy!"

Narcissa ran towards her French windows and pulled them open, her eyes darting around the garden for her sister's pale face.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly when she saw her.

"Let's go out and celebrate!"Bellatrix responded,her eyes manic.

"Shhhh...Bella. Mother and Father are asleep. Let me come down."

"No, I'll be up in a minute."

True to her word, Bellatrix was in Narcissa's room in hardly a minute.

Narcissa jumped as she saw her sister covered in blood, that had dried substantially, but had manged to drip onto Narcissa's rug.

"What...what is that?" asked Narcissa, in utmost disgust.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," said Bellatrix, "Won't you give your sister a hug?"

"Don't you dare come near me," Narcissa warned.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss. Well, I guess you're justified. I have got to take a shower, this old mudblood stinks worse than Aunt Walburga's old fur hat, which by the way, she intends to gift you very soon," replied Bella, with a smirk.

"Muggle? Which muggle? What are talking about? Bella, answer me," Narcissa yelled.

"The one I killed, of course."

"Killed?" asked Narcissa, her eyes wide with fear, her hands trembling as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Are you deaf?"barked Bella.

"Bella, you killed someone?" repeated Narcissa, her voice shaking against her own will.

Bellatrix smiled,"One down, two to go."

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. But I want you out of this house immediately."

"Cissy, don't be-"

"Bella," she raised her voice, "I said_ now."_

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, 'Of course, darlin'. Whatever you want.'

Narcissa needed a minute to compose herself, before her face regained it's neutral expression, one she had been perfecting ever since her sister left.

She entered her sister's room with caution. It hadn't been used in over a year. She didn't look anywhere as she made her way to the empty bed, and placed a yellow flower on her pillow. It reminded her of Andromeda's stories; bright, and happy. She walked out and closed the door behind her, without a second glance.

* * *

"Look, hon, someone sent you a present,' said Ted sleepily as he signed off for the mailman.

Andromeda took the light grey box from her husband, and placed it on her lap, weary of opening it.

"What's wrong, Dro?"

"I recognize this handwriting."

"Whose is it?"

"Bella."

Ted took the note from his wife, and read it slowly.

_Happy Birthday! Have a lovely one, darlin'._

"Well, that's lovely. Maybe she's forgiven you."

Andromeda scoffed. "Bella doesn't forgive people."

"Oh, go on, open it. What's it gonna do?"

"Fine," agreed Andromeda grumpily.

She ripped open the packaging and lifted the cap off the box. She screamed with horror and dropped it between her knees.

A horrible figure came rolling out, the head of a balding man, with yellowing teeth.

Ted's eyes and mouth were wide with shock and he held his wife tightly as she steadied herself.

He expected her to weep, or perhaps shriek in absolute disgust. Instead, she placed the head back in the box, and with one wave of her wand, got rid of it. She smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek, and with a soft good night, walked up the stairs.

As Ted felt the moist imprint of her lips on his cheek, for the first time in his life, he was a little scared of Andromeda. After all, she was a Black.

_"It's never the tears that measure our pain, but rather the falseness of our smile."_

* * *

**A/N:** I took a really long time to update, and I apologize over and over again. Really, I'm sorry. But I'm still me, so I'm going to shamelessly ask for reviews and hope I receive them, because they do make me so happy. Thank you to whoever has been reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this story. Your support means an immense lot to me. Love you all. Again, I apologize, please don't hate me.

What do you wanna see next?

~MLPP


	20. Take Me Back To That Place

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

SUMMARY: Narcissa and Draco go back to a forgotten place.** YEAR: 2000/2001**_  
_

* * *

_"Nostalgia is a dirty liar that insists things were better than they seem."_

Narcissa Malfoy closed her eyes as she placed her cold hand on the handle of the large ebony door standing before her. She ran her fingers slowly down the door, pausing near a small chip on the bottom left side, and breathing deeply as she remembered how much Aunt Walburga had yelled at Sirius for the dent, when in actuality it had been Regulus' fault. It had been far too many years since she had last been here, especially after getting betrothed to Lucius. It brought back a string of memories, some vague, and some so distinct it made her hurt inside. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face those memories yet, whether she was ready to take a trip to the past, after everything that had happened. She almost turned back, but Draco stopped her.

"Mother, I've run away from far too many things in life, in fear. Don't make the same mistake."

Narcissa smiled wanly, bring her hand up to her son's cheek, wishing she could tell him it was her fault, and she too had made that mistake again and again.

She took a deep breath, pushed back her shoulders, and swung the door open, and a gust of musty air blew into her face. She wrinkled her nose, as she wondered what Aunt Walburga would say if she knew this is what Grimmauld place was like now. Draco and Narcissa stepped inside and they were enveloped in the darkness for a few minutes before Draco whispered, 'Lumos'.

Narcissa moved slowly as she passed the corridor, the one she and her sisters had spent a thousand days in, running and catching, until their mother told them to stop acting like hooligans. They walked farther into the hallway, Narcissa holding back her emotions, something she was quite an expert at.

"Were you here, often?" asked Draco.

The war had changed them. Narcissa and Draco talked more now, they tried their best to convey their feelings, trying to understand each other, before making assumptions.

"Yes."

It was still work in progress, though.

She moved silently towards the kitchen, making her way down the stairs, into the musty old place that had spiders and cobwebs all over it. She pulled out a stool from under the table, and asked Draco to sit. He looked at her slightly shocked, but sat anyway. She swished her wand and the giant fireplace roared to life.

She asked Draco softly, "Would you fancy a cup of tea?"

Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly, pressing his fingertips together as he placed his arms on the dusty table.

Narcissa smiled, reaching out to get a few light blue cups that were left in the cupboard above the sink. She pointed out the Black crest to Draco, rolling her eyes ever so slightly, as she cleaned them with her wand.

She pulled out a ginormous pot from a place under a loose plank, and started heating the water.

Draco couldn't quite believe his eyes, in fact he had been looking strangely at her the whole time.

Narcissa smiled with her lips. "When I was ten, Andy taught me how to make tea. We….we'd sneak into the kitchen after everyone was asleep, and lock Kreacher in his room," she said pointing to a tiny room near the end of the kitchen. "We'd hide this kettle under the loose plank, and make a cup of tea. She had learnt it by watching our house elf from a peep in the kitchen wall."

"Couldn't you just ask Kreacher to make it?"

"Yes. I could've. That's what I did all those years after she left."

Narcissa sighed and continued, "But it felt nice, being able to make your own cup of tea. It's silly, I know." She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, a little bit," replied Draco.

They drank their cup of tea, in silence, Draco not bothering to tell her that some sugar would make it actually taste somewhat like tea.

Narcissa made her way up the stairs, passing the plaques of heads of house elves, without a second look, whereas Draco looked slightly affronted by the taste in wallpaper.

When they reached the topmost floor, she stopped. She stood outside Sirius' room. She pushed the door in. A lot had changed since she last saw it, because of the Order living here for many a day. But the pictures of motorbikes and bikini clad women were still pasted to the wall, not likely to ever come off. The red and gold wall hangings, curtains and bedsheets made her snarl a little, but Draco simply laughed.

"He was bold."

"Yes, I suppose he was." Narcissa figured in that moment that that was exactly why he had annoyed her so much, because he dared to do what she could never even dream of.

They passed through Regulus' room without much talk, and moved to the lower floors one-by-one.

She led Draco to a room on a lower landing. "This is where we would stay when we came here." And that was all. She didn't say anything else, but Draco noticed she stood in this room far longer than any other room.

As they reached the lower landing, her eyes darted over to the burnt spot that pained her the most. She ran her fingers lightly over the black hole between her name and Bellatrix's. It made her hand shake. She started breathing a little too loudly, and Draco led her away from that memory, the painful one, the one that she would carry with her for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, she decided to climb the staircase again, and made her way into one small room in the corner of the second floor. She pushed aside the wall hangings rather forcefully, causing the dust that had been clinging to it for many years to escape, making her cough violently.

"Draco Malfoy, I'd like you to meet the Blacks," she said rather wistfully.

A light skinned woman with narrow eyes and thin lips sat in the very front on the impressive armchair positioned next to the roaring fireplace. Her light brown curls fell on either side of her, her arms neatly placed on her lap as she looked up. Beside her in yet another armchair sat a taut skinned lady whose face betrayed no emotion except one of disdain. Her smile was sinister and her dark eyes lacked warmth. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few loose strands she had tucked behind her ears. Both women were dressed in silk, the former in teal and the latter in a deep burgundy.

Behind the armchairs, stood two men dressed in black dress robes, stoic expressions on their faces as they looked straight ahead. The man on the right placed one hand on the headrest and the other on the lady dressed in burgundy's shoulder. The other man kept his hand on the arm young girl standing in front of him. The girl had beautiful brown hair like the women dressed in teal but it was chopped short just below the ears. Her pink lips were curved into a smile as she watched her little sister. Her dark eyes contained a light that couldn't be matched by anyone else standing in the room.

On the other side of the lady, stood a pretty girl, whose deep blue eyes shone with frustration as she tried to maintain a dazzling smile trying to ignore the boy behind her pulling her silky blonde hair. The boy standing behind her was grinning widely as he played with her hair. His eyes contained a mix of defiance and mischief as he looked up. His dark black hair fell gracefully and added to his evident charm. His looks were only rivalled by the boy standing next to him an inch or so shorter with dull eyes and a smile that was noticeably plastered on his face. His hair unlike the other boy's was neatly combed back. He wore a green tie with the Black crest at the top whereas the taller boy wore a rather jarring bright red one.

At the far end stood a tall fair girl with heavily lidded eyes wearing a smirk. Her skin was glowing and full of youth but her eyes were dead tired as they looked at seemingly nothing. Her boredom was evident as she twirled her long black hair in one hand and her wand in the other. The green of her dress matched the emerald earrings that adorned her yet in no way added to her beauty. She looked impassive and unapproachable. Beside her was a middle aged man with a receding hairline, strong jawline, thick brown hair and a dimpled smile.

_"Sirius! Sirius Orion Black! Get down here this moment!" screeched Walburga._

_A young boy with dark hair came bounding down the stairs._

_"Mother, Sirius said to tell you he is busy," said Regulus._

_"He's busy? I'll see about that."_

_"Mother, have the others arrived yet?'_

_"Yes Reg, they're in the sitting room."_

_"Welcome Cygnus. Oh, and Druella! Looking simply marvellous I must say," drawled Orion._

_"Thank you, dear. Where is Walburga?" chirped Druella._

_"She'll be right along now. Would you care for something to drink?"_

_"Yes, I think a drink is in order."_

_"KREACHER!"_

_"Yes, Master? "_

_"Get us all some drinks."_

_The ugly looking elf nodded and was in the kitchen in the blink of an eye._

_"My, my, this girl is the jewel of the family." Praised Cygnus_

_Narcissa blushed a deep red before averting her eyes._

_"Hello, Bella dear. "_

_"Hello Uncle."_

_"How are things at the You-know-where?" he said in a low tone._

_She smiled. "As usual."_

_"And Dromeda, are you quite ready to leave Hogwarts?"_

_"Well, not really. But I daresay it'll be an interesting experience for sure."_

_"Ah, yes. Of course. Coming of age is a rather unique experience. If I recall correctly it also means you'll be given the Black crest ring."_

_"I doubt she's excited about that," said Sirius who had just entered the room._

_The silence that followed was so eerie that even the Bloody Baron would've felt out of place. It was broken when Walburga elegantly waltzed her way into the room._

_"So, is everyone ready then?"_

_Everyone was glaring at Sirius except his brother who was looking anywhere but at him, and Andromeda who was trying to suppress a giggle._

_Walburga tried to ignore the stares they were giving Sirius for she was sure he had done something wrong and there was no use wasting time now._

_"Come along now. Mr. Vocardo is here."_

_"Oh, dear Walburga, I have to fix my hair," complained her sister-in-law._

_"Merlin, go on in there, then," she said motioning to the washroom._

_"Bella, darling, how are you? It's been too long," said Walburga in a sweet tone._

_Sirius sniggered, but a stern look from his mother immediately silenced him._

_"Fine," Bellatrix muttered._

_"How's Hogwarts lad?" asked Alphard enthusiastically._

_"Great."_

_"Heard you topped your year. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks."_

_Walburga almost asked why he hadn't mentioned this to them but held her words back. Her face betrayed pride for a moment before it was replaced by a harsh tone "Enough of this chatter. Everyone to the drawing room. It's time."_

_Sirius didn't seem offended. He simply walked with the rest of his so called family into the designated room for the family photograph._

_"Hey Sirius, Congrats!" whispered Andromeda behind him._

_He smiled gratefully back at her._

_" , we're ready now."_

_Druella entered the room in her teal coloured dress and sat in one of the armchairs. Warburga took the other one and everyone arranged themselves around the two ladies who were seated gracefully in the ornate armchairs._

_"Ow…. Sirius that's my foot," screeched Narcissa._

_"Well, I didn't tell you to put it there."_

_"Reg, you're on my dress."_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Sirius, stop kicking me."_

_"I'm not kicking."_

_"You're covering my face!"_

_"Nobody wants to see it anyway."_

_"As if they'd want to see a blood traitor's face either."_

_"Wondering if you're covering your forearm."_

_"Sirius, shut up."_

_"Cissy, just move ahead."_

_"Sirius, get out of my way."_

_"Tell your sister to move."_

_"Bella, can you move?"_

_"Tell the traitor to move."_

_"Sirius, please."_

_"Fine."_

_"Don't come anywhere near me."_

_"Wasn't planning on it."_

_"You're too close, I can smell the Gryffindor from here."_

_"I can smell You-Know-Who from here."_

_"ENOUGH!" rang the voice of Druella Black._

_"We will all act like the mature people we are. Enough tarnish has come to the name of Black. I don't want a peep from anyone," said Walburga in a calm voice._

_"Traitor. Scum," muttered Bellatrix._

_This was apparently too much for Sirius because his face turned an explosive shade of red, and he turned in fury._

_"At least I'm not the one killing people. I'm not the one sucking up to a madman who is out to kill every muggle there is. At least I'm not a servant. I'm not the evil one."_

_"You're much worse than me. Much. Traitor to your family. A Black in Gryffindor. No one had heard of it, because it's just not done. Shame to the name of the family. Shame to all the purebloods out there. Associating with blood traitors and half-bloods. And that Potter boy trailing after the mudblood and you helping him. Cissy told me everything."_

_Cissy paled but Sirius didn't cast a glance her way._

_"I'm worse than you? Am I the one killing children? Using Cruciatus on toddlers? Bet you hadn't told your mother that. Won't be as proud of you now, will they?"_

_Druella and her husband were in so much shock neither spoke a word. Walburga's lips had formed into a line, her expression unreadable. Orion was trying to veer Regulus out of the room while Andromeda prevented Narcissa from saying anything._

_"Magic is Might. My parents and your parents both know that and they know there are things that need to be done to have an all pureblood society. Sacrifices to be made. In the name of magic, I am standing up for our cause and our family."_

_"Your cause. Your family. Killing innocent people is not what I stand for. Establishing a society full of people who have the audacity to think they are better than others simply for the fact that they have magical parents is not what I want. This sacrifices have to be made is rubbish and you now it. This is just a farce for killing people who don't know magic. And it's wrong on so many levels."_

_"If your ideals are so perfect, how come your Gryffindor people haven't found a solution to keeping the Dark Lord from controlling the magical world? Why is that the Potter boy's parents and their folk can't even duel with us? It's because we are better and we have The Dark Lord on our side and there is nothing you fools will be able to do about it."_

_"They, unlike you do not use….."_

_"Sirius Black," spoke Walburga loudly and clearly._

_"If you utter another word I will hex you and you will not be allowed to leave the house for a month. So, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. And Bella, don't mind Sirius. I'll deal with him later."_

_She gestured for everyone to take their places. It took a moment for everyone to get over the moment but under her stern gaze everyone moved into their positions._

_"And now for once, let's all act like a normal family taking a photograph for our portrait._

_Sirius looked around. The scene was too tense. Everyone was serious and there was no light to the portrait. If this was his family, he would have to work with them. He thought of James who would never have liked this. Sirius watched as Andromeda fingered the ring he was sure her muggle born boyfriend had given her, Bellatrix glared at him, Cissy tried to fix her hair and his mother sat stiffly on her chair._

_"You know they say blondes are dumb."_

_"Nobody says any such thing," muttered Narcissa._

_"How do you make a blonde laugh on Saturday?"_

_"What?"_

_"You tell her a joke on Wednesday."_

_Narcissa looked at him blankly before saying, "That wasn't funny."_

_Andromeda let a laugh escape and even Regulus smiled with his father._

_"That's because you didn't get it. You're a blonde."_

***CLICK***

Narcissa chuckled slightly, shaking her head as she thought of how absolutely ridiculous and dangerous her family was at the same time, and felt a pang in her heart as it registered in her head that they could never be like this ever again. They were absolutely dysfunctional, but they had a good time killing each other anyway. "Quite literally," she said out loud with a sigh.

"Regulus looks rather like Sirius, eh?" asked Draco, completely unaware of what was running through his mother's mind.

_"Behind every picture, is a story untold."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hiii! So, it's been a really long time since I updated, and I'm extremely sorry. Please accept my apology, and don't hate me. I know I have to learn how to update faster, but I've been super busy with school work, ugh. But I'm almost done with another year, so hurrah! I will update a lot quicker now, and please tell me which of my stories you would like to see the next chapter to. I was thinking about updating Matchmaker. Yay or nay? Any ideas or suggestions, PM me or leave it in a review.

So, about this story, first of all, my usual request is for you guys to review it, because I need to know what I did right, and what I did wrong, and reviews just make me happy. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, the flashback in this chapter is set somewhere in Sirius' first year, between Bellatrix marriage to Lestrange and Andromeda's running away. I can't put an exact date on it, but you get the general idea. If you have any questions, do ask. I really like the first quote I used in this chapter, like so much. I don't know why, but I find it absolutely fitting. Tell me what you thought? Any ideas, or requests for further chapters, please do send in.

Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but remember I love all my readers and am so grateful that you read my stories, thank you so much.

Lots of love,  
~MLPP


	21. Never Again

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. **

* * *

SUMMARY: Six years after she leaves, she comes back, but forgiveness isn't that easy to receive. **YEAR: 1977**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy didn't want a second child. She never wanted a child to go through the misery of having their heart broken by family.

Andromeda Tonks always made sure that her fights with Ted never went out of hand, because truthfully, she never had anywhere else to go.

* * *

_"Relationships are like glass. Some times it's better to leave it broken rather than hurting yourself trying to put it back together."_

"Ted, I can't take it anymore! She's just always here, telling me how to cook, and clean, and braid my hair and there's just no space in this house for six people. We've got to get a bigger house."

"We can't afford something bigger right now!"

"Then, work harder," she said annoyed.

"Why don't you work, then?" he asked equally ticked off.

"Well, who's gonna take care of Dora?"

"My mother will, she's good at it," he replied matter of factly.

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"I never said that."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-"

"Stop yelling. And she's just tryina get close to you, it wouldn't be such a bad thing if you and my Mum could just talk once in a while."

"What do you want me to talk to her about? She's a muggle!"

"What? Are you serious right now?," asked Ted, fuming with rage.

"She doesn't know what I'm talking about. It's like we live in different worlds."

"Maybe you could just make an effort."

"And why can't she?"

"Because she didn't choose this, I did."

"Choose what, exactly, Ted?"

"You know you what you were marrying into, you knew from the very first moment, why didn't you think about then?"

"Well, maybe I should have! Then I wouldn't have to put with all your mud-muggle relatives."

"You're acting like a filthy Black!"

"How dare you," she spat.

"Gosh, I can't even look at you right now."

"Well, I'll make it easier for you. I'm leaving," she said with finality.

Andromeda grabbed her coat from the hanger, picked up her purse and stormed out, breaking into tears as she ran towards the road. She'd been having an awful lot of fights with Ted lately, and they never seemed to patch up like they used to. It felt like the world was going to come crashing down on her, and she exploded, causing a trash can near by to burst into flames. She shook her anger off, and put on the well known Black facade, as she made her way to the only place she wanted to be at that moment, with her sister.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat by the fire in the grandly decorated living room of the Malfoy Manor, reading an old classic that her grandmother had given her as her 18th birthday gift. She had read it several times since then, and it had become sort of a ritual now, to read the book every month or two. Quite honestly, Narcissa Malfoy was extremely bored at home, but would never express this feeling of hers to her husband, in the fear that he might scoff at her. It bothered her, though, somehow, that she had absolutely nothing to do. The house elves took care of everything, even doing her hair. She no longer felt required at home, and she had hardly been married for 2 years. She had tried to bring it up in a conversation with her mother in law at some point, but had been laughed at and told that it was simply her duty to keep her husband happy. She sighed, as she flipped yet another page of her book, and asked one of the elves for a cup of tea.

There was a knock at the door, a solid knock and she looked up from her book, as she saw the grand door open just a tad bit. From where she was sitting on the couch, she could barely make out if the person was a woman or a man, and could definitely not hear any sort of voice.

"Mistress, there is someone her for you."

"Well, who is it?" she snapped.

"Mistress, she won't give her name, and requested that she speak to you and only you."

Narcissa let out a deep breath and pulled herself off the couch, wrapping a silk scarf around her shoulders as she approached the front door.

The scarf fell to the floor as she neared the door and locked eyes with the woman standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, as she looked around craning her neck at odd angles to make sure no one could see them.

She spotted an old lady with a broad hat and a yellow umbrella watching them from the street, and flustered, yanked her sister by the shoulder and led her to the back of the house, which was just as elegant as the rest of the house. There were little springs on either side of the garden, and small stone benches placed every few steps. She released the woman, and stepped back.

"What do you want? What more could you possibly ruin?"

"Cissy, I need your help."

Narcissa laughed, a hearty laugh. "My help?" Then, she laughed again. "I don't want you here, please leave."

"Cissy, please. I didn't know who else to go to."

"Who do you think you even are? You think you can just stroll in here six years late and make everything okay? Well, it's not okay, it never was and it never will be. I want you to leave right now. Get out of my life, just like you did before, and this time, stay out of it, forever."

Andromeda sobbed, as she pulled her hair back to keep it from sticking to her face. "Cissy, I don't know what to do," she croaked between sobs.

Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply as she started walking away.

"I can't do it anymore, I can't live like that. It's suffocating. I can't even breathe. Cissy, I need you. My marriage is falling apart."

"I don't care what's happening in your life, and I don't care that you need me," Narcissa replied calmly.

Andromeda tried to hold her sister's hand, but Narcissa quickly pulled it out.

"Where were you when I needed you? Oh, that's right, nowhere to be seen. When I was nervous on my wedding day, you know who I had? Bella, who was so drunk she could hardly stand straight but kept telling me that marriage is the biggest mistake I'll ever make. That's what I had to hear one hour before I was to be married. And you know why? Because you were a selfish little bitch. It didn't hurt that Bella was like that. Because I never expected anything from her," she let out, in one go.

And then, it was Narcissa's voice that cracked. "But…but… you know what really the worst of it all was? That until….until that last moment, when I was walking down the aisle, I had this stupid sort of hope that you would show up. For some reason, I actually believed you cared enough to show up. But again, you let me down."

"No," said Andromeda, in her pleading voice, "I wanted to come, Cissy. I wanted to there for you. I cared, I still do. I know…"

"Don't you dare," spat Narcissa, her eyes shining with fury. "Don't you dare tell me you know what it's like to be abandoned by the one person you counted on. You just left me here, like I was nothing. I –"

"I didn't know you wanted to come. I would've taken you with me, I really didn't know."

"I don't know what I would have wanted, I still don't. You didn't give a thought to us, and that's what will always sting. You abandoned your family, I'll never forgive you for that."

"Cissy, you have to help me. I don't know what to do. Ted's been –"

"Stop. I don't care about the mudblood, and I no longer care about you. But I hope, that whatever you're going through right now gets resolved, because without him, you're all alone, and I wouldn't wish that even on my worst enemies. Lucius will be here soon. I want you to leave, and promise to never come back. Goodbye."

"But –"

Narcissa got up from the stone bench she had been sitting on, and walked away, into the Malfoy Manor, shutting the door behind her. She made her way to her room, and pushed aside the dark emerald curtains just slightly, and watched her sister disappear. Her heart turned to stone as she sat down on the bed, and tried not to cry. She knew Andromeda was too proud to ever come back. She knew that was the last time she would see her. And for some reason, that hurt her much more than she had imagined.

"Narcissa, how was your day?" asked Lucius as he entered the room.

"Well, it was actually quite terrible. Guess who came to see –"

"Honey, make sure you call the minister and his wife for dinner sometime this week," said Lucius as he entered the bathroom.

"Yes, of course, I'll send out an invitation right away. Anything else, dear?" she asked with a painful smile.

But Lucius was already taking a bath, and Narcissa was left alone with her thoughts once more.

_"The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to keep the tears from falling."_

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please do review, and tell me what you want to see next. Thanks for reading! Also, I think that since Andy was born Black, mudblood does lodge in her brain, and when she is really mad, and loses control, she forgets how horrible it is.


End file.
